


Chase Me, Steal Me

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Yeolna, detective!Soo, kaito!Yeol, sort of Magic Kaito!AU, thief!Yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: "The hell?” Myungsoo asks. “Are you the Phantom Thief? What the hell are you wearing?”“My costume, of course. You don’t like it?” Yeol the Phantom Thief twirls, his cape waving behind him. “I think this is fantastic, I will look so good flying in the night sky with white clothes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with another myungyeol
> 
> this is rather long and i wondered if i should have published this in chapters, but then i remember my track record with chaptered fic, and i decided to save me from guilt and to save my readers from wait, i'll just post it like this. have it all now yay.
> 
> also, it's my first time writing rated scene /blushing/ i hope they aren't that bad.
> 
> enjoy reading~

 

 

 

 

**1**

The night is hot and humid, and Myungsoo can feel his irritation building as yet another drop of sweat roll down his back, distracting his concentration. He still has to write the conclusion and recommendation for his report before he can go upstairs and shower, so he grits his teeth and endure. But, when the old fan standing next to his desk makes a rattling sound before stopping completely, he slams his fingers on the keyboard.

“If you break that laptop as well, I’ll charge you,” Sunggyu says from his desk across the room. He is also still working on his own case.

“This is the fourth time this night,” Myungsoo whines. “You really aren’t going to replace that?”

"I will, if you finish that report so we can get some money tomorrow," Sunggyu says before going back to his laptop.

“Stop whining, Hyung,” Sungjong says from his place on the sofa in the other side of the room, watching television while munching on some healthy snacks. He is the only one who is done with his job today. The boy looks relatively more comfortable with a portable electric fan he keeps on the table. Sungjong owns every kind of shit.

“Can I borrow your fan, Jjong?” Myungsoo knows the answer already, but there is no harm in asking. He is desperate.

“No.”

Myungsoo sighs and leans back to his chair. Their detective agency is broke, Myungsoo knows that. They still haven’t hit it off ever since they founded it a year ago. He still feels hot.

"Isn't there any way to get our name out there?" he asks to no one in particular. They need to get more client and charge a better rate if they want this detective agency to keep existing next year.

"Maybe this," Sungjong points at the TV. He’s watching 9 o’clock news, which is currently showing people in suit transporting something in a small box.

“This jewel, called the Red Lady, is the property of an unknown queen from the Old Goryeo Dynasty. It was reported missing during the Japanese occupation, but recently it was found by Prof. Kim Minseok in an unofficial graveyard for foreign soldiers during the war. Taehan Group, the company who sponsors Prof. Kim Minseok’s research, will have it on display for the first time in the Saturday, 18th July, in the Ladies’ Night event held annually by the company. After that, the jewel will be officially transferred to National History Museum. However, earlier this day something extraordinary happened,” the reporter in the TV says, before the screen changes into feed from Seoul Police Headquarter.

“A heist notice for the Red Lady is delivered to the Seoul Police Headquarter earlier. The notice contains a riddle that the police have not yet to solve, as well as a direct statement from the sender that he will steal the historical jewel during Ladies’ Night next Saturday. The sender styles himself as ‘Yeol the Phantom Thief’.”

“Phantom Thief?” Sunggyu raises his eyebrows.

"He is trending in Naver, Daum, and Twitter," Sungjong comments. “If you catch this thief, we can get some publication.”

“Ridiculous. Maybe it’s just a prank from someone desperate for attention,” Myungsoo side eyes the television.

“It doesn’t hurt to try,” Sunggyu says. “Not like you have any case to handle after you finish that one, right, Myungsoo?”

“Me?” Myungsoo asks incredulously. “Have Sungjong do it! It’s his idea. Why me?”

“You’re the one whining about the fan,” Sungjong says matter-of-factly.

“And thievery is your specialty,” Sunggyu adds. “Contact Dongwoo Hyung to get you a copy of the notice.”

Myungsoo huffs, but he supposes his colleagues are right. They decided their specialty back in the early days. Sunggyu handles intellectual crime – like cyber crime or financial crime, while Sungjong handles homicide. Myungsoo takes the other cases not covered by the other two, such as thievery, disappearances, or love affairs.

"Okay, but I get the biggest profit share if I can put him in jail," he huffs. He has to make sure this thief worth the work. “And I demand air conditioner in the office and home.”

Myungsoo doesn’t know yet that he’ll get more than he bargained.

-

 

 

Dongwoo provides him with the riddle 30 minutes after he contacts him. He loves the senior police officer. He never has any prejudice for private detectives and he can admit that police can be wrong too, unlike most of his colleague.

Myungsoo stands next to the fax machine, holding the paper Dongwoo had just sent.

_Hello, Mr. Police Officer._

_I want to let you know in advance that I am planning to steal the Red Lady during Ladies’ Night next Saturday with my magic. When that happens, please don’t freak out._

_You must be shocked to receive such a sudden notice. Don’t worry! I want to formally introduce myself to you tomorrow. Meet me at midnight in the place where I won the world and when the sun lost its power._

_Sincerely,_

_Yeol the Phantom Thief ^^_

 

“Is this thief stupid? This is embarrassingly easy,” Myungsoo comments after receiving the fax. Sunggyu and Sungjong peek from behind his shoulder.

“Where could it be?” Sungjong asks. “What does he mean with the place where he won the world?”

“It’s obviously the roof of Victory building.”

“Oh, you mean the company that sells solar panel? Well, make sense,” Sunggyu agrees. “And what is your plan? Informing the police?”

“Hell, no,” Myungsoo smirks. “I’ll beat his ass myself and presents him to the police. Our detective agency will be trending, then.”

-

 

 

Myungsoo thinks this will be easy.

Myungsoo thinks this is a prank, from someone too obsessed with fame or having too much time in hand. Someone juvenile, maybe a teenager who is too stressed with his study and decides to have a little fun. Or maybe an unemployed middle aged man who wants some attention he never got before.

The next day, at midnight, Myungsoo parks his car two blocks from the Victory building, using binoculars to observe the rooftop. For now, there isn’t any sign of anybody there, although he wasn’t sure. From below, he has quite a limited point of view.

He walks to the building and finds the security is dozing off. It simplifies the matter, so he just enters the building and uses the elevator until it reaches the highest floor. To access the roof, he has to climb a spiral stairs. Carefully and as quietly as possible, he goes up. The door to the rooftop isn’t locked, and he listens for a minute for any sound outside. When there is none, he opens it.

Clear summer night sky greets him, but there is not a man to be seen. Myungsoo feels worried. Was his deduction wrong? God, he doesn’t want to face Sunggyu and Sungjong empty handed. He starts rounding the rooftop, looking for a place where the thief may hide.

When he hears a chuckle, he almost jumps. He turns back hastily, and behind him, on top of the stairwell room, a man is standing. He is clad in white tuxedo, wearing white shoes and white magician hat, as well as a white monocle and white cape, and he stands in poised pose in front of the moon silhouette.

His poise gets slightly ruined when he jumps to the rooftop floor and gets slightly unstable. Thankfully he manages to right himself up.

Myungsoo expects the Phantom Thief to be a juvenile or an unemployed middle aged man. He expects him to be stupid and silly. But this thief is not like that.

His costume is over the top, yes, and he is a little ridiculous and clumsy, but Myungsoo isn’t sure if the thief is stupid. There is something that tells him this isn’t a prank.

"Are you looking for me, Mr. Officer?"

The little mishap earlier doesn’t faze the thief either, judging from his tone. He has a peculiar way to talk. Playful. Confident. Pleasant. Judging from the timbre, he is a young man, maybe around Myungsoo’s age. He can’t see his face clearly because the monocle hides half of his face.

"The hell?” Myungsoo asks. “Are you the Phantom Thief? What the hell are you wearing?”

“My costume, of course. You don’t like it?” Yeol the Phantom Thief twirls, his cape waving behind him. “I think this is fantastic, I will look so good flying in the night sky with white clothes.”

Myungsoo hasn’t had a long career being a private detective, but he has been catching criminal for four years, including his time in the police. This is the first time he sees a criminal twirls in front of him.

“It’s stupid,” Myungsoo says. “The contrast will make you easier to spot and the cape will make it easier for your pursuer to grab you. What’s the point of your cape, actually?”

“It’s stylish!” Yeol argues and twirls again. “See?”

Well, the thief does have quite a good figure and the costume is also well made. Myungsoo has to admit that it looks good, but he still doesn’t know why Yeol wants to look good.

“Oh, by the way, what takes you so long? I’ve been waiting here for 20 minutes, you know? Awful bored, I almost left. By the way, why are you alone?”

“You’re chatty too, for a thief,” Myungsoo comments, still doesn’t understand if Yeol is truly a thief or a mental case.

"Oh, Namu said that too! But I have a point. I’m not just an ordinary thief, I’m a performing thief, you see. I need to give the best service during my performance."

Namu? Tree? What the hell is this thief talking about?  

“What the hell is a performing thief?” Myungsoo asks again, incredulous.

“I mean when I steal things, I don’t just steal, I’m giving a performance using my magic. That way it will be less boring, don’t you agree?”

“Magic?” Myungsoo sneers. “You think you can steal using magic.”

Myungsoo hates magic. One day his mother brought him and his little brother to a magic show and he was selected to participate with the magician on the stage. He was excited, he was supposed to put his hand on the magician’s hat and catch a rabbit. But, the magician made a mistake and he pulled a giant tarantula instead.

He dedicated himself to logic and science after that, so dedicated that he even chose to be a detective for his career.

“Why? You think I can’t?” Yeol looks at him, feeling challenged.  

Either way, Myungsoo’s interest slightly decreases when Yeol says he is a magician. That explains a lot of thing, from the ridiculous outfit, unnecessary grand movement, to his chattiness. Yeol is just an unpopular magician, looking to get his name out there using a rare jewel.

“I don’t really care. Let’s just stop this nonsense and get you delivered to the police station so I can get my fame and my reward for catching you. Don’t worry, at this point you haven’t committed any crime except pulling pranks to the police. If you find a good lawyer you can even walk out of this mess unscathed. Come on,” he approaches the thief, who steps back while smirking.

"You’re no fun at all, Mr. Officer," he says. “Let’s have a little fun together. We haven’t even introduced ourselves to each other. I don’t know your name yet, and we should exchange name cards like real professionals.”

"I have no interest to know you better," Myungsoo says. “And I’m not a police officer, by the way.”

This fact makes the thief tilts his head. And even if he is wrapped in clothes from top to toe, his neck is exposed and the pale skin gleams under the moonlight when he does that. "Oh, you're not? Then what are you?"

"Private Detective."

"Whoops, the kind of person I hate the most, always snooping around someone else's business," the thief uses his finger to clean his ear, expression bored.

Myungsoo narrows his eyes, feeling a little offended.

"Well, you’re not exactly my favorite kind of person either, taking other people’s money after they work hard to earn it," he says hotly.

“Then they should work harder to guard it,” Yeol pulls out his finger and blows on it. “Or people like you should work harder to chase me.”

Holy, this thief is _rude_.

“Listen, _Thief_ ,” he spat. “Stop provoking me. For all I know, maybe you aren’t even a thief, just an unpopular magician looking for attention by doing cosplay and sending threat, hoping it will bring attention to your name.”

Yeol’s expression changes. Myungsoo can’t look at it closely because of the monocle, but his eyes shines differently and he smirks.

He approaches Myungsoo in three long strides and leans into his space, so close their noses almost touch. Myungsoo’s eyes widens, heart picks up its beat due to the sudden close proximity. Up close like this, he can’t help but notice that Yeol has the longest eyelashes he has ever seen and his skin is quite flawless.

“Here is an advice for you, _Mr. Detective._ Never mess with a magician,” he says, breathing directly on Myungsoo’s face and he can smells mint. “He can do things to you.”

Yeol means innocent things, he is sure. Nothing suggestive, his brain knows that. His body doesn’t, as he feels warmth creeping on his skin. He bits his lips just in time to keep from spluttering. When he pushes Yeol away, the white thief backs up, looking smug and satisfied.

Suddenly Myungsoo _hates_ him.

Yeol chuckles and his laugh are rich and velvety, and Myungsoo hates it, but his heart is still beating out of control and his skin is still tingling.

Yeol steps backward several times until he stands close to the railing, waving a small card in his hand.

“Kim Myungsoo,” he reads. “Private detective. KLK Detective Agency, Hongdae, Seoul.”

Wait, is that Myungsoo’s name card? When did he steal it?

"Nice to meet you, Detective Kim," Yeol winks. “Finally we can have a formal introduction and exchange name card. Now I can leave in peace. Thanks for the taxi fee, by the way.”

Taxi fee? Myungsoo reaches for his wallet on his pants pocket and it does feel thinner than it should be. He opens it and finds it empty, except for a white name card with “Yeol the Phantom Thief” written on it, accompanied by a chibi drawing of the thief.

Hell, Yeol has taken 50.000 won with him!

“You scammer, give me back my money!” Myungsoo shouts and runs to catch him.

“See you tomorrow at the Ladies’ Night, Detective Kim!” Yeol grins before saluting him with two fingers.

And then he falls backward from the railing. He _falls_ , and Myungsoo’s heart drops and his stomach lurches. This is fortieth floor, falling from here means becoming a vegetable on the concrete yard below, and was that deliberate or was the thief that stupid?

He runs to the railing and look down fearfully, but the ground is too far away for him to look properly. Myungsoo trembles.

And then he sees it, someone clad in white, floating in the air with a help of a weird gear on his back, flying away from the building. It is Yeol the Phantom Thief.

He is fucking _flying._

Myungsoo is left alone on the rooftop, hands clutching the railing. When Yeol is finally disappeared from his eyesight, he runs his hand through his hair.

His heart is still pounding, and the last time it pounds this hard was… honestly Myungsoo can’t remember.

Shit, he isn’t sure what has just happened.

-

 

 

When he goes back to their studio apartment on the second floor of their detective agency, Sunggyu and Sungjong are still half-awake, apparently wanting to wait for his report before going to sleep.

“How did it go?” Sunggyu asks, cracking one of his eyes (though it’s hard to tell) from his bed on the corner of the room.

“He flied away,” Myungsoo shrugs, locking the door behind him and putting the shoes on the rack before throwing himself on his own bed. Sungjong, who sleeps on the bunk above him, grumbles.

“He what?”

“He jumped from the rooftop and flied. Literally. He used a weird gear on his back that looks like a mini plane-wing.”

“Mini plane-wing,” Sunggyu facepalmed. “You mean hang-glider.”

“Hang-glider – yes, whatever it’s called,” Myungsoo grumbles.

“You need to work on your verbal skill, Myungsoo. I told you so many times.”

Great, now Sunggyu is going to nag at him before he sleeps too. Now Myungsoo is sure he hates the thief.

“So you managed to meet him, but he escaped,” Sunggyu continues. Apparently he isn’t done. Oh, and he doesn’t sound too impressed. “Are you sure? You didn’t get the meeting place wrong and just pretend that he escaped, right?”

“Hyung!” Myungsoo pouts, offended. “Of course I wouldn’t do that!”

“What’s the proof?” Sungjong asks sleepily, joining the conversation.

“Uh… my wallet has 50.000 won less than before I go?”

“Knowing you, maybe you spend it on claw machine trying to get a Pokemon ball and forget about it,” Sunggyu scoffs.

“Or maybe you actually didn’t bring that money in the first place but you thought you did,” Sungjong adds.

“Oh, come on! I’m not that clumsy,” he says.

Myungsoo doesn’t look at them but he knows that his two friends are giving him pointed look.

“Okay, I _can be_ that clumsy, but not with 50.000 won. 5.000 won maybe, but not 50.000 won!”

“So, how is he like?” Sungjong asks.

“White,” Myungsoo answers. “He wears the most ridiculous costume for a thief. And stupid, and annoying, and every stuff of nightmare rolled into one.” _And his eyelashes are so long. And his breath doesn’t smell._ Myungsoo wonders if the thief ate a doublemint before. Myungsoo didn’t. Hell, he hopes his breath didn’t smell before!

”Why are you smelling your own breath?” Sunggyu’s question brings him back to current situation and he realizes that his hand is doing things he doesn’t remember asking.

He quickly pulls his hand away from his mouth and wipes it on his pants.

“I’ll just take a shower and sleep now,” he says.

“You’re still going to Ladies’ Night, right?” Sunggyu asks.

“Of course,” Myungsoo answers. “The thief owes me 50.000 won. I’m going to get it back, no matter what it takes.”

After all, it is all the money Myungsoo has for the rest of the month.

 

 

 

 

**2**

“Myungsoo-yah!”

“Dongwoo Hyung!” Myungsoo runs excitedly to his sunbae from the Police Academy back then and hugs him. Dongwoo hugs back with the same strength. Oh, he loves Dongwoo and he has been missing his spirit and energy.

“Hyung, how are you? Long time no see!”

“I know, right? I think it has been three months since that car thief case.”

“You should visit us sometime,” Myungsoo pouts. “Give our office some sunshine and energy. It’s so dark and sour there with only Sunggyu Hyung and Sungjong occupy the space 24/7.”

“If you three learns to relax, then your office will be brighter,” Dongwoo laughs. “So, Sunggyu told me that you’re interested in catching this Phantom Thief? Did you solve the code last time?”

“No,” Myungsoo gives his senior a toothy grin, trying not to feel guilty. First, he doesn’t want to admit that he had let Yeol escape. Second, he doesn’t want the police to know that he can solve the problem. They might butt in and take all the credit.

“Same with us. Do you think it’s just a prank? Taehan Group also believes that it’s just a prank and they refuse to cancel the event. Most of the higher official in the police believe it too and they think I’m being too naïve for believing it and requesting a whole platoon to guard this event. ” Dongwoo waves his hand to the surrounding. There are quite a number of police, indeed. The Ladies’ Night is held in a famous hotel and they are currently waiting in the back yard, along with many reporters from various media.

“No, no I don’t think so,” Myungsoo says. He has seen Yeol the Phantom Thief himself. He is definitely real and serious. “Better be prudent than regretting it later.”

“The problem is they insist this is Ladies’ Night so our male police officer can’t even enter the ballroom,” Dongwoo says. “And there are not much of female detectives in our team either. What about you, Myungsoo-yah. How do you plan to get into the party?”

“Sunggyu Hyung knows someone and he arranges me to pretend to be a waiter inside,” Myungsoo tells his senior.

“Sunggyu Hyung knows everyone,” Dongwoo laughs again.

“That he does,” Myungsoo answers. “But how do you think the Phantom Thief can get inside a lady only party?”

“You think he’s a man?”

“I know he’s a man,” Myungsoo says, before realizing his mistake. “Er, I mean from the message and all.”

He tries to laugh it off, but Dongwoo seems contemplative, so he quickly taps the older man’s shoulder and points to a door leading to the kitchen where a man with a butler costume is standing. “Hyung, that’s my cue to go inside. I’ll go first, okay?”

“Oh? Oh, right, you’re disguising as a waiter. Be careful inside, Soo! Share some information about him if you have some!”

-

 

 

Myungsoo isn’t built for social gathering. No, Myungsoo loves people, but only people he’s close to, not random stranger shoved into a big room to flaunt their wealth and vanity. He has been carrying endless batch of canapé and cocktails, offering it around the room, and he still hasn’t seen any sign of the thief.

But he has seen the Red Lady. The historic ruby is worn by the chairwoman of Taehan Foundation, Madam Jung, as a brooch. Myungsoo tries to hang around that lady, but so far he hasn’t seen anything suspicious.

The party is boring as hell, and Myungsoo spends more time inside his head, thinking and guessing how Yeol will break into this party. He has seen the blueprint of the hotel when the party is held. There are five entrances to the building, and all are guarded tightly by the police, according to Dongwoo.

To get inside this ballroom, Yeol had to either sneak around unnoticed or disguise himself as hotel staff, like Myungsoo. But he has looked at every one of them earlier in the kitchen, and there is no one who fits Yeol from his memory last night.

He is too absorbed in his thought that he accidentally walks into a woman and the tray he is holding almost slipped. Thankfully he manages to catch it with his reflect, but the frosting from one of the mini cupcakes he is offering is smeared on the lady’s black dress.

“Yah, what the hell is this?!” the lady screeches and soon heads are turning toward them. Myungsoo splutters an apology. What the hell is he thinking? He reaches for a handkerchief to wipe the frosting, feeling bad both for the woman and for himself.

“I’m very sorry, Ma’am. I was clumsy.”

“Hell yeah, you are!” the lady points at her. “What are you going to do about my dress?!”

Myungsoo’s supervisor approaches them and bows his head in apology, while signaling him to do the same with irritated eyes when a much younger woman approaches them. She is tall with wavy hair, wearing a red sequined dress.

“Unnie!” she exclaims, reaching for the woman who is glaring at Sungyeol. “Unnie, let’s not make a scene here. I bring a baking soda and hair dryer, let’s go fix your dress in the bathroom?”

The woman looks calmer when she hears that. She nods at the red girl and glares at Myungsoo one more time before following her.

“You,” the manager says, shaking his head. “I know you’ll cause trouble. I should have said no to Sunggyu. You can stop serving the guests, just wait until the party is over in the back.”

Myungsoo can only nods, before retreating to the back of the room, standing there like an idiot.

“Hi, there,” someone calls him after some time and Myungsoo looks up. It is the woman that helps her earlier.

“Oh, Miss. Thank you very much for earlier,” Myungsoo bows slightly to her.

“No problem, and don’t be so formal. Woman can be sensitive about dress and I know how to handle that,” she says, waving her hand and sipping her cocktail.

Now that Myungsoo has time to observe her closer, he has to hold his breath. She is _gorgeous_. She is Myungsoo’s ideal type personified: long wavy black hair, pretty face without any heavy make-up, and long legs. She has a great body too, her sequin dress wraps her figure perfectly.

“But really, Miss, you saved me,” Myungsoo says. “That dress must be expensive. If I ruined it, I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s a Gucci dress, I think it costs around 900.000 won,” she says and Myungsoo gulps. He can’t even afford an electric fan right now.

“I must thank you once again, Miss.”

“Stop calling me Miss,” the woman says, extending her hand. “I hate formality. I’m Hyuna.”

“Myungsoo,” Myungsoo says, eagerly reaching out for that hand.

“Myungsoo,” Hyuna mouths the syllables and Myungsoo likes it a lot. “Myungsoo. What are you doing here?”

That catches Myungsoo off guard. She… can’t know that Myungsoo is a detective in disguise, right?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean why are you here doing this kind of job with that handsome face of yours?”

Myungsoo blushes. “Ah… well… things happened and this is the only thing that I can do.”

“Pity,” Hyuna says, before sipping her cocktail again.

“Is it okay for you to talk to me, Hyuna-ssi?” Myungsoo asks again because he doesn’t understand why a guest would seek a company of a waiter. Not that he doesn’t appreciate that.

“Of course it’s okay. Why? Can’t I talk to whoever I want to talk to?”

“No, but… there are other company that is more… suitable… for you.”

“Suitable?” Hyuna laughs. “I’d rather conversing with you than to most people in this room. You are more handsome than everybody in this room.”

“Of course, because they are all women,” Myungsoo pretends to not be flattered. He still likes being called handsome, though.

“But Myungsoo,” Hyuna frowns. “Why do I feel like we’ve met before?”

"No, I don’t think so," Myungsoo says quickly. He hopes Hyuna doesn’t recognize him from his earlier cases. Although he is pretty sure they haven’t met. He wouldn’t forget someone as gorgeous as Hyuna.

“Oooh, then in the kitchen earlier? I visited the kitchen and met the chef. They were rather unwelcoming, but when they know I am a journalist, they gave me a free cupcake.”

Myungsoo nods.

“Ah yes, that could be. By the way, what is your job?” he asks back, eager to change the conversation.

“I’m a journalist. For Elle. You see that Taehan Group lady? I have to catch her after this for an interview.”

Hyuna points to Madam Jung on the stage. The Taehan Group matriarch is delivering her final speech this night. Only then Myungsoo realizes that quite some time has passed and the party is almost over. So where the hell is Yeol?

On the stage, Madam Jung finally finishes her speech and raises her glass. The audiences follow.

"That’s my clue to start working,” Hyuna says, sending Myungsoo an apologetic look. “I think I’ll have to go first.”

Oh, wait! Myungsoo doesn’t want to lose her just like this.

“Wait! Hyuna-ssi! Can I maybe get your number?” he asks. He is usually not this straightforward but he doesn’t meet someone like Hyuna every day. Better be prepared now than regret later.

“My number?” she looks at Myungsoo blankly. Myungsoo’s heart drops.

“Oh, but it’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she says. “But I can’t. Not right now. Don’t worry, though. I think we’ll meet again soon, Mr. Kim!”

She sends Myungsoo a very sweet smile that makes Myungsoo smiles back involuntarily, although he feels rather confused with her last words.

Then he realizes something.

He never gives his last name to Hyuna.

Shit.

He tries to look at the direction where Hyuna is going, but as if on cue, the electricity is suddenly cut and the guests are screaming. Myungsoo doesn’t panic yet. He knows people will scream when electricity is cut – especially women. They’re just surprised, nothing extraordinary. He hopes he still has time.

He needs to get close to the Red Lady now, but navigating his way from the back of the room to the stage in the very front in the dark is difficult. He curses his clumsiness earlier – if it wasn’t for the accident he wouldn’t be sent to the back.

It is still dark when Myungsoo arrives near the stage and finds the commotion around Madam Jung. Oh come on, this is a luxurious hotel, the electricity should be on by now.

Again, as if on cue, the electricity is back.

Then this time he hears a scream that he has dreaded – Madam Jung’s.

“The jewel is gone!” he can hear the lady’s distressed wail. “The Red Lady is gone!”

Myungsoo pushes through the circle and the lady is on the floor. On her right breast where the Red Lady was on earlier, a white name card of Yeol the Phantom Thief, complete with his chibi drawing, is pinned instead.

Myungsoo climbs on top of a table to look for that red sequin dress and wavy hair, and she isn’t anywhere. She has run away. Damn. Where could she be?

She can’t run from the five entrances because of the guards, right? Maybe she goes to the rooftop? Or hides in one of the hotel rooms?

No, he thinks. Unlike last time, this time there are a lot of reporters utilizing their helicopters to report the event, so rooftop is out of question. To go to the hotel rooms, she has to go through receptionist first so that is out of the question too.

So where? Where could she be? He recalls the blueprint he sees and memorizes earlier.

She shouldn’t even be able to escape from the ballroom because there are guards right behind the door. The only other rooms that are connected to the ballroom are bathroom and kitchen.

The kitchen!

Myungsoo himself entered the ballroom through the kitchen earlier, where the manager showed him what food to take and where to put the dirty dishes from the party. Myungsoo doesn’t recall any police or guard around there during the party where he went back and forth to refill his tray.

Maybe they overlooked the place or maybe the manager doesn’t allow the police to put guard there, because kitchen is always a busy place. Not to mention the chefs are always territorial over kitchen.

Not to Hyuna, though, because Hyuna has made friend with one of them earlier.

Fuck.

Myungsoo jumps from the table, earning surprised yelps from some ladies around. He pushes his way through them and heads to the kitchen. The waiters have stopped going back and forth when Madam Jung screamed, so the corridor leading there is empty.

When he arrives at the kitchen, the situation is still as hectic as usual. The news hasn’t reached here.

“Hey, man! Move it!” an assistant chef nudges him not to stand on his way and Myungsoo grabs him by the collar.

“Is there anybody coming here earlier? A woman in red dress?”

Maybe Myungsoo is unintentionally using his detective tone and expression, because the assistant chef looks stunned before compliantly answering.

“Uh, the babe? She said she needs some fresh air but the front door is guarded, so we let her through. She’s outside.”

Myungsoo let the poor chef go and runs through the big kitchen to the back door. The upper part of the door is made from glass, so it’s easy for him to look for the thief.

And there she is, standing on the terrace, looking at the driveway in the backyard. She doesn’t even hide, she doesn’t even run.

So confident, Myungsoo thinks. So challenging.

Myungsoo opens the door and slams him to the nearest wall and Hyuna (Yeol?) makes a surprised sound, flailing and struggling but Myungsoo has both her (his) hands pinned on the either side of his head, and he is not going to let go.

This is the first time he can observe the thief’s face closely, without a monocle on the way. Of course, he is wearing make-up and his long wig frames his face differently, but Myungsoo can still look at his basic feature. His skin isn’t as flawless as he thought last night, he can see some freckles under the layer of BB cream on his cheek. His lips are plump and pink, his nose is curved perfectly – overall he is blessed with perfect bone structure.

But what catches Myungsoo’s attention the most is his eyes. They are almond shaped, slightly drooping in the end, and he tries to hide it well, but Myungsoo can see a hint of nervousness there.

A thought that he is very, very pretty flashes through his mind, but Myungsoo catches himself.

“Who are you?” he hisses to the thief.

“Hyuna,” he says.

“Do you think I’m stupid?” he presses his body closer. “You’re Yeol, right?”

“Well,” Hyuna answers. “Namu calls me Yeolna.”

Fuck that tree. Myungsoo doesn’t care anything about it (him? her?).

“I’m not letting you go this time. You owe me 50.000 won.”

Hearing this, a little of Yeol’s nervousness goes away, replaced with some kind of facepalm, if facepalm can be expressed through one’s eyes. Fascinating, really, how he can look at whatever emotion is passing through the thief at the moment.

“I just saved you from paying 900.000 won,” the thief retorts, voice back to his male tone. It contrasts with his feminine appearance but again, Myungsoo finds it interesting.

“So it means _you_ owe me 850.000, Mr. Detective. Although I’m sure your broke ass can’t afford it. How about we make a deal instead? You let me go and I call your debt off.”

He is being so cheeky when he’s literally in Myungsoo’s grips.

He is being so pretty too, under Myungsoo’s trap.

Myungsoo tries not to get dizzy. He knew he was physically attracted to Hyuna ever since their early meeting in the ballroom, but he notices that the attraction doesn't disappear even when he knows that Hyuna is actually a man.

In fact, it makes him crazier.

Yeol tries to push him away but Myungsoo is strong, he is a detective. He trains his body regularly. He slams the thief back to the wall.

“Mr. Detective,” Yeol says, voice changes into whispers. “Don’t be so rough with me, please.”

Yeol is changing his tactic, Myungsoo notices. His eyes are no longer challenging or underestimating, but compliant and submissive. He is trying to flirt his way out. Myungsoo smirks, he thinks two can play this game.

“Why? Can’t handle it?” Myungsoo asks. Somehow, his own voice has dropped several tones lower.

“I can,” Yeol says, still whispering. “But I don’t think you can.”

Little shit. Myungsoo feels hot, Myungsoo feels crazy, oh but he feels so happy too.

“You don’t know your position, Thief,” Myungsoo whispers back. “I can do things that will make you wish I don’t.”

He doesn't even know what they are talking anymore, but he doesn’t stop responding, doesn’t stop reacting, doesn’t really want this to stop.

“What are those things?”

“Plenty of things. But for example, I can hand you to the police. I will keep you trapped here, and I will shout so they can hear me.”

“Oh, but you won’t shout,” Yeol says, still looking at him with those sinful eyes.

“And why are you so sure about that?” Myungsoo looks at him back.

“Because,” Yeol says, and this time he sounds a bit breathless. “I’ll keep your mouth busy.”

And then he presses his lips on Myungsoo’s.

Fuck.

Myungsoo’s body reacts first, receiving the kiss so easily like he has always wanted this. His brain tries to scream that this is wrong – he is supposed to catch the man, handcuff him, bring him to Dongwoo and his team which is only a shout away – anything but kissing his soft, pliant, lipstick covered lips.

But then Yeol swipes his tongue through the gap between Myungsoo’s lips, forcing it open, and his brain shuts up because this is fucking _fantastic_. He opens his mouth, letting Yeol tasting his mouth before joining with his own tongue. Yeol himself taste bittersweet, maybe from the cocktail he drinks earlier.

Their tongues are moving around each other, exploring, tasting. They don’t fight for dominance, Myungsoo realizes. They just going around each other, dancing to the same rhythm that Myungsoo doesn’t even know it exists before. He struggles to breath but he doesn’t want to let go because, fuck, Yeol is a good kisser, and his dick knows about this too as he feels his pants getting tighter.

It’s hot. It’s amazing. It’s his best kiss of the year. Myungsoo doesn’t want it to stop.

A motorcycle honks and Myungsoo is startled, almost biting Yeol’s tongue. It happens in less than a second, but it makes him lost his guard and Yeol uses the opportunity to push him away and slips through the space, running to the motorcycle on the driveway.

No, he _can’t_ go. Myungsoo tries to catch his hand but fails, and he tries to run but his feet feels like jelly. Meanwhile, Yeol has already reached the motorcycle and received a coat and helmet from the driver, which he drapes on his body. 

 “What takes you so long, Hoya?” he hears Yeol asking while he boards the motorcycle, breathless from running (kissing?).

The driver wears a dark tinted helmet, so Myungsoo can’t see him. He forces his feet to move but when they do, the motorcycle has started moving.

“Detective Kim!” Yeol shouts as the motor runs. He throws something red toward him and Myungsoo barely has any time to open his palms, but manages to catch it.

It is the Red Lady.

 

 

 

 

**3**

Half of Myungsoo’s mind has not yet returned to its original place when Yeol disappears, so he gives the jewel to a police officer – not Dongwoo – and now in the  TV people are celebrating the success of the police – and no credit for him or their detective agency whatsoever.

Sunggyu is not impressed.

"Two times cornered and two times escaped," Sunggyu gives him disapproving eyes. "And I can’t believe you just gave that jewel to a police officer and let them get all the praises!”

“Sorry, Hyung,” Myungsoo says. He admits that it was stupid of him.

“Why did you do it anyway?”

"Well..." Myungsoo scratches his neck. He doesn’t really know how to explain to Sunggyu that Yeol had kissed him senseless yesterday that he couldn’t even remember what he had to do. “I didn’t think through…”

"Obviously," Sunggyu cuts him. “But why didn’t you think? Something distracted you? I told you to fix that habit of yours!”

“Uh, yeah. I just focused on catching Yeol that I forgot that the jewel is worth that much.”

Sunggyu buries his head on the cushion he took from the sofa earlier and screams in frustration.

Myungsoo himself is frustrated. God damn it, how could he fall for Yeol’s seduction? It was only seduction, Myungsoo knows. Yeol did all of those just to lower his guard so he can escape. Why does he feel so annoyed with that fact?

Sunggyu is done suffocating himself. "If you can't handle him, Sungjong can take the case. He's free these days, not a lot of corpses show up in the city."

"No!" Myungsoo quickly says. “No, Hyung. This is my case. I’ll do better. Let me continue this case.”

Sunggyu looks at him carefully, as if judging whether he is still fit for the job or not.

“Hyung, I’m serious. I’ll do better next time.”

Myungsoo is serious.

Sunggyu doesn’t know that he isn’t the only one pissed. Myungsoo too. He didn’t think straight yesterday (no pun intended), but now, with clear mind, away from Yeol’s sinful charm, Myungsoo is fuming.

Yeol is playing with him and Myungsoo doesn’t like it. Yeol had kissed him in the best way possible, full of passion, but he only did it to escape from Myungsoo. That sly thief has used him. That is unforgivable. If he wants Myungsoo’s forgiveness, he has to beg.

On his knees.

-

 

 

He meets Yeol in the basement of a building, in another heist. The man is back in his silly white costume, and Myungsoo is cornering him.

“Now you can’t go anywhere, Thief,” Myungsoo smirks. “No door to pass, no sky to fly. Just me.”

“Then I just need to push you away, right?”

“Last time you can’t,” Myungsoo takes a step forward. “But this time you can try.”

“I remember well how I went through you last time,” Yeol smiles seductively.

“I won’t let you pass that easily this time,” Myungsoo says.

“Oh? How would you let me pass then?”

Myungsoo puts both of his hands on the thief’s shoulders and pushes him down.

“On your knees,” he says.

Myungsoo thinks he will get some resistance, but Yeol submits to him surprisingly easy. He takes the magician’s hat off his head, and when he does, long wavy black hair fall past his shoulder, it feels silky on his fingers.

Somewhere along the way the monocle falls as well, and Yeol’s white tuxedo changes into red sequined dress. Yeol’s hands run along his legs, massage his crotch, and Myungsoo lets out a strangled moan. Yeol looks up at him, and Myungsoo meets his eyes, and he sees Hyuna.

He wakes up with erection so hard it almost painful. Awkwardly, he gets up and heads to the bathroom, feeling thankful because Sunggyu hasn’t wake up yet. He isn’t sure about Sungjong on the top bunk, but he doesn’t want to know. He’ll just pretend he is still asleep as well.

-

 

 

So, overall, Myungsoo’s fume lasts during the day, but it seems like his subconscious mind doesn’t get the memo because during the night, all he can dream about is Yeol, in various position, doing things to him that makes him very uncomfortable and frustrated in the morning.

It adds to his frustration that there is no more heist notification from Yeol. It has been two weeks, and there is no news on TV, no fax from Dongwoo, nothing.

“It’s a good thing if he doesn’t send anything,” Sunggyu tells him when he complains about the lack of silly white tuxedo in his life recently. It makes him stop typing and looks up at his colleague.

“It’s a good thing,” he repeats. “Hyung, hey, you’re right. It’s a good thing.”

Then why does he feel so dissatisfied and discontented?

 

In the end, Myungsoo dedicates himself to conduct a research about the Phantom Thief. Sadly, there is not much information he can get outside of his memory. Maybe, he is the only one who has ever seen the thief, even.

Based on their two meetings, he concludes that Yeol is in his mid twenties. He is a little taller than Myungsoo. He has curly brown hair. Almond shaped eyes. Pale skin. Soft lips. Sweet mouth.

Myungsoo throws his sketchbook across the room. He can’t even finish a sketch without getting reminded of that night when Yeol kissed him like he truly wants him. He groans, leaning back on his chair and covers his eyes with his arm.

“Who’s this?” Sungjong who just got out of the toilet picks the sketchbook up. This afternoon, there are only the two of them in the office. Sunggyu is out catching criminal. “Pretty. Your girlfriend?”

“That’s Yeol,” Myungsoo answers, straightening himself.

“He’s a girl?” Sungjong’s eyes widen. “I thought –“

“No, he’s a man. But he disguised himself as a girl last time. Ladies’ Night, remember?”

Sungjong gives him a judging look across the room.

“What?” Myungsoo barks, feeling somewhat wronged even if Sungjong doesn’t say anything.

“He looks awfully like your ideal type.”

“What do you know about my ideal type?” Myungsoo scoffs.

“Everybody knows about your ideal type,” Sungjong throws the sketchbook back. “You talk about it every time you get drunk.”

“I did not.”

“You totally did. You want proof? I have at least five videos in my phone.”

Myungsoo can’t say anything to that, so he pouts.

“Okay, fine. So he looks like my ideal type. So what?”

“Nothing,” Sungjong says. “Nothing at all.”

-

 

 

“It’s not even Mr. Police Officer anymore,” Sungjong comments. “It’s Mr. Detective.”

Myungsoo who has just come back from finding a long lost relative of a recently orphaned high school boy overhears him from the entrance.

“So what?” he hears Sunggyu responds.

“So, the thief is addressing this notice to Myungsoo Hyung, not to the police.”

“Did I hear thief?” Myungsoo runs to Sungjong who is standing next to the fax machine and snatches the paper from his hand.

 

_Hello, Mr. Detective._

_I want to let you know in advance that I am planning to steal the Big Diamond during its exhibition in Seoul National History Museum next Saturday._

_Tell the reporters to come, I’ll show them the best magic ever._

_Sincerely,_

_Yeol the Phantom Thief ^^_

 

“You look so excited,” Sunggyu observes him.

“I’m not,” Myungsoo answers him.

“Really? You’re smiling from ear to ear,” Sungjong tells him.

“Oh, it’s because I solved my case earlier. Chanhee is a good boy, I’m glad he can meet his estranged brother.”

Myungsoo thinks this day is brilliant. Not only he gets to solve a case, gets fee and recognition, and now he even gets a notice from Yeol too! He decided to call this a day, it is already 6 PM anyway and he has just closed a case, so he deserves an early rest. He leaves the other two who are working overtime and goes upstairs to shower, bringing the heist notice with him.

Myungsoo reads the heist notice carefully, from top to bottom, not missing even a dot, and then repeats it for at least twenty times.

He is looking for a hint, he tells himself. He is trying to read between the lines.

Not like the letter has anything to read between the lines. It is as straightforward as its intention.

That doesn’t stop Myungsoo from reading it ten more times.

-

 

 

The museum is bright even during the night. Because of Yeol’s notice, the management and the police has decided to turn on the lamp in every single room in the museum, so there will be no space to hide. On the museum yard, reporters and civilians are crowding the place, wanting to look at the thief who has daringly challenged the police to stop his action.

Myungsoo makes his way through the crowd and looks for Dongwoo, begging for entrance. It doesn’t take long to convince them to give him what he wants. All he needs to do is mentioning the Red Lady he had saved from the last heist.

“But why are you smiling so much, Myungsoo?” Dongwoo asks him.

“Nothing, Hyung,” he says, quickly styles his face to cool off. “I just can’t wait to kick that thief’s ass.”

Now, he is strolling through the corridor of the museum, trying to look for any possible secret passage or space to hide. The guards are evenly placed in most of the strategic room and heavily placed in the main atrium where the diamond is put on display.

Myungsoo looks for the places that are not guarded. These are the places where Yeol may hide before he escape, or the places where he may hide the diamond before he retrieve it later, or the places where he can corner Yeol and convince him to kiss him once again.

Oh, this corner has an empty display table. Maybe he can sit Yeol on here while he kiss him, or maybe he can sit here while Yeol kneels in front of him….

He walks into a guard thanks to his fantasy. The guard shrieks so loud when he does.

“Sorry!” Myungsoo exclaims. “Sorry, I got lost in my thought.”

“Dude, I thought you are the phantom thief!” the guard screams. “I’m on edge here. Watch your way!”

“Sorry again,” Myungsoo grimaces, feeling a little bit guilty for thinking inappropriate thing during work where other people are serious about catching the thief.

He decides to be serious and heads to the atrium where the diamond is still on display, locked in a bulletproof glass box surrounded by various sensors. Dongwoo is there, watching the box like a hawk while simultaneously facing several monitors showing the feed from outside and some other rooms in the museum.

“Myungsoo-yah,” he greets the detective when Myungsoo comes closer.

“How’s the situation, Hyung?”

“Nothing suspicious yet,” Dongwoo says. “Could it be that he doesn’t come?”

Myungsoo’s face getting dark, he doesn’t think about that possibility before. No. That can’t happen. He needs to see Yeol today. It has been three weeks. He misses him.

He means he misses the opportunity to catch him.

He means he misses the opportunity to kiss him.

Myungsoo shakes his head, exasperated with his own thought, when Dongwoo exclaims.

“He’s here!”

“Where?” Myungsoo practically shoves Dongwoo from his seat to look at the monitor, but the crowd outside makes noises so loud he abandons the camera and head to the window instead.

There in the black night sky, Yeol is coming with his hang-glider. His white costume looks spectacularly bright against the dark and Myungsoo remembers the first night he met the thief and talked about that costume.

Yeol heads to the museum, getting bigger and bigger until he lands on the rooftop and past Myungsoo’s eyesight. He goes back to the monitor to follow the thief’s movement. Again, the thief stumbles a little when he lands. He really needs to work on that. Myungsoo chuckles, earning weird look from the officers around him.

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” he hears Yeol makes an announcement, using speaker Myungsoo can’t guess where the location is. “Tonight, I’ll present you a rather dangerous but exciting magic. Please cheer on me! Oh, and for your own safety, can you please stay away from the museum building? That’s right, go further. Ten more steps. Yeah, like that. One, two, three, four –”

“Why the hell the crowd follows him?” one of the officers asks out loud.

“Oh, and those inside the building too, please stay away from the window!” Yeol addresses the officers in the museum.

“He’s doing something to them,” another officer said.

“Alright!” Yeol shouts again. “You’re save there! Please don’t get any closer, it might be dangerous. Anyway, at 9 PM, something magical will happens. You are allowed to clap and cheer for me, although by that time, I will be already far away with the diamond. Thank you for your support and see you again next heist!”

Then, somehow he disappears.

“How many time until 9 PM?” Myungsoo shouts.

“15 seconds,” Dongwoo says. “What will happen?”

The crowd outside is counting the seconds down. And then, at exactly 9 PM, all the glasses _all around the museum_ break, followed by light off.

“He really likes the dark, isn’t he?” Myungsoo wonders out loud. He feels like he knows what will happen later. The electricity will be on again, and inside the glass box there will be a name card with Yeol’s name instead of the diamond.

He doesn’t waste his time with the window or the box like everybody else, instead he forces his eyes to look in the dark and he catches a silhouette, darker than the other, getting out of the room. Myungsoo immediately follows.

Yeol knows his way around this museum, judging from how fast he moves. He even knows where they put the guards, because he manages to avoid them.

In the place where Myungsoo stops earlier, in the corridor with the empty display table, Yeol stops.

“Is this place satisfactory to you, Mr. Detective?” Yeol turns around and look at him. So the thief knows that he has been followed.

“Satisfactory for what? Catching you?” he approaches the thief, who takes a step backward. Myungsoo can only touch the tip of his clothes, which turns out to be a black thin coat.

“So this is how you make yourself disappear,” Myungsoo says. “Not as magical as I thought.”

“Oh, that’s only an opening act, Mr. Detective,” Yeol teases. “I have something much more magical, more special, and more personal. It’s the main act. Special for you.”

Myungsoo gulps, but he doesn’t want to sound so eager.

“How did you get inside the museum?”

“Through the broken window, if it isn’t obvious?” Yeol says. “You guys are just too slow to catch my movement.”

“And how do you break the glass, even the bulletproof glass?”

“I have a friend who is scarily good with chemistry. He makes this liquid that can breaks glass.”

“So, the main act is science then. Not really magical,” Myungsoo sneers, deliberately trying to reel the thief up.

“Who says it’s the main act?” Yeol asks him, tone playful and teasing, and Myungsoo suppresses a shudder. “The main act tonight will involve you, me, and magic, Detective Kim. I promise you, no trick. Just skill.”

Somewhere below his waist, a part of him is stirring alive.

Oh, but Myungsoo is serious today. Myungsoo will not let his dick controls everything tonight. No. He has plan today.

“Just skill,” Myungsoo says, taking a step forward. “What skill are you talking about?”

“This skill,” Yeol leans toward him again, probably to kiss him, because now that he gets his diamond, he needs to escape. However, Myungsoo is prepared.

He avoids Yeol’s face and uses his hand to snatch the monocles that has been bothering him. He throws the offensive piece of glass on the ground with great satisfaction before steps on it with so much malice. That ugly thing deserves it. Now, all he needs to do is to look up, to finally look at the face that has been haunting his night and leaving him uncomfortable in the morning.

Sungjong had made a sketch of Yeol – male version – based on Myungsoo’s Hyuna (Yeolna) sketch. The sketch looks real enough that Myungsoo is half convinced that Yeol’s face is really like that. Now, finally he can confirm that.

But when he looks up, it is black.

“Wha –“

“Sssh, Mr. Detective, it’s okay,” Yeol’s voice comes from behind, and he turns around. He feels something silky caressing his temple and then it is pressed into his eyes, forcing him to close them. Shit, Yeol manages to blindfold him when he is off guard. He grits his teeth, hands trying to take off the offensive piece of fabric (from where does he even get a blindfold?) but Yeol is quick and in no time both of his hands are gripped tightly by the thief.

 “You’re not afraid of a little darkness, right, Mr. Detective?” the thief purrs into his ear, the sound rich and velvety. Myungsoo wants to play along, desperately, but his pride is a little stung for being defeated once again by the thief, so he settles with playing difficult.

“You bastard,” Myungsoo hisses. “Let go of me or I’ll scream until other officers can find us here.”

“You want to scream, Mr. Detective? I can make you. With my skill,” Yeol says and he is in front of Myungsoo now, Myungsoo can feel his breath (still smelling like mint). 

“Do you want me to make you scream?”

“Fuck,” Myungsoo curses. This is too much. They’re on the museum, for fuck’s sake. Myungsoo is bind and blindfolded, and Yeol is dirty talking him to oblivion.

“We can arrange that later,” Yeol says. “When you’re not too eager to give me to the police. For now, I think a blow job will do.”

Myungsoo buckles his hip involuntarily. Shit. This is not it. He has plan. Where does it go?

Myungsoo can’t see, but he knows that Yeol is dropping his knees to the floor, still holding his hand tightly. He feels his nose brushes his crotch and fuck. Fuck. What is happening?

“It’s a good thing you don’t wear belt today,” Yeol speaks and when he does that, his lips brushes him too and Myungsoo officially loses his mind. “Otherwise I won’t be able to open your pants with my mouth.”

“I… I never wear belt,” he manages to say.

“Really? Why?”

“Just… just continue,” Myungsoo breathes.

He doesn’t know how Yeol can unhook his pants with his mouth, but maybe magician really knows something other people don’t, because now Yeol is pulling his zipper down with his teeth and…

…and then he feels warm breath right _there_ and he twitches.

“You know, this will be much more comfortable if I can use my hands,” Yeol says. “But you have to promise me to never take your blindfold off.”

Myungsoo nods. “Alright,” he says. “Alright.”

“Put your hands on my hair, and if I can’t feel them, I will pull out and run, no matter how close you from cumming. Understand?”

“Promise.”

Then Yeol’s hands guide him to his hair. It is short, unlike Hyuna’s, but it is much softer, because it is real hair.

But most importantly, now he can feel Yeol’s finger running on his thighs, going upward until they reach the waistband of his pants, before he pulls it down. The cold wind from the broken window greets his free cock, but Yeol’s warm breaths are much stronger, much closer.

Myungsoo feels the tongue first, giving his head a tentative lick, as if tasting him. Then the tongue moves along his shaft, coating it with saliva until he can hear the slurping sound. And then, he finally feels Yeol grabs the base of his cock and guides it into his mouth.

The heat is wonderful and Myungsoo is pulsating inside the thief’s mouth, growing bigger and harder. Yeol gags when he buckles and he lets out his first moan out loud. He tries to keep still as the thief adjusts and relaxes his throat, before swallowing him.

“Fuck,” Myungsoo says.

Yeol makes an attempt to talk which in turns sends a vibration on Myungsoo’s cock and Myungsoo almost buckles again, but this time Yeol manages his dick pretty well.

God, he wishes he can see him. He wants to see that big pink lips around his cock and those doe eyes looking up at him from under those long eyelashes. Fuck blindfold. Fuck Yeol. He pulls hard on Yeol’s hair to pent his frustration and Yeol chuckles and oh God that sensation. Fuck. Myungsoo isn’t going to last long.

“I’m close,” he manages to say between his heavy breaths.

Yeol tries to say something, maybe to mock him for being so easy, but it just sends more sensation to his dick, so he tugs harder on his hair to warn and then he comes.

Yeol doesn’t let go of him and doesn’t swallow either, and Myungsoo can feel his cum flooding on Yeol’s mouth and – shit – the mere imagination of that almost makes Myungsoo lost the strength in his legs. He needs to see that. His hands fly to his face but they are quickly snatched by Yeol’s hand.

Myungsoo almost pulls against because fuck the negotiation, he _needs_ to see this, when he feels Yeol starting to swallow. “Fuck. Fuck. Yeol, let me see you.”

Yeol doesn’t answer, probably because he is busy swallowing. It doesn’t take long before Myungsoo feels the last drop of cum disappearing down the thief’s throat and Yeol pulls out, but not before sweeping the remnant of Myungsoo’s seeds on his shaft with his lips.

“Mmm,” is the first word Yeol says. “That’s a lot of cum, Mr. Detective.”

“Let me see you,” Myungsoo doesn’t care if his tone is outright begging. He wants to _see,_ but Yeol’s hands are still gripping his hand hard.

“Not today,” he says. “But if you keep being a good boy for me like this… maybe one day I’ll let you.”

Myungsoo tries to pull his hands again but Sungyeol is merciless.

“I want to tuck you in but it will require the use of both my hands, so I’m sorry, I think I’ll just leave you hanging. Oh, and I put the diamond on your pants pocket, okay? The guard will be here in ten seconds, so use the time to make yourself presentable. See you next time, Mr. Detective!”

And Yeol kisses him again, short but his lips are sticky and Myungsoo knows why and then the pressure on his hands are gone, but when he yanks the blindfold Yeol is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

**4**

Myungsoo leans back on his chair, enjoying the coolness from the AC that was newly installed in their office.

Because last time Myungsoo finally can remember not to give the diamond to someone other than Dongwoo, now they are enjoying their reward from the museum’s management. This way, he could feel comfortable spending all day in the office avoiding reporters that are flocking in front of their building to interview him about the heist.

They actually need those publications, but after an interview Myungsoo gave to a TV reporter the night after the heist, Sunggyu decides they’ll have a better reputation if Myungsoo doesn’t open his mouth at all.

“I told you to learn how to talk better, Myungsoo,” Sunggyu sighs.

Myungsoo wants to argue that it’s not his skill that becomes the problem. It’s just that the reporter interviewed him right after that night, when he gets out of the museum, and he is still… well… incoherent.

“Are you even trying to catch him or not?” Sunggyu had asked him when he failed to catch Yeol for the third time already.

“Of course I do!” Myungsoo has answered right away, feeling scandalized that Sunggyu even thought of that.

And really, Myungsoo does. He wants to catch Yeol the Phantom Thief. It’s just that at the same time, he is intrigued with what Yeol would do to him after the heist.

His day and night nowadays are filled with a fantasy involving a certain white-clad magician. He couldn’t forget the sensation he received that night in the museum. Yeol on his knees, giving him a head so powerful it makes Myungsoo trembles whenever he thinks about it.

Who the hell is that thief? Myungsoo wonders. He has tried to profile the thief, but up until now he still can’t get any lead about his identity. He can only rely on Sungjong’s sketch of Yeol to identify, or his memory, although the latter is rather useless because all it could remember is the softness of Yeol’s lips and the hotness of his mouth.

The last encounter also makes Myungsoo feels a little angry for himself, for falling into Yeol’s trap again. He doesn’t like how Yeol uses him only for a tool for his escape.

So yes, Sunggyu is right. He still has to catch Yeol.

Next time, he promised himself. Just until next time, and after that he will catch the thief, or at least get his identity.

-

 

 

Next time happens just a week after. This time, Yeol is stealing a rare Rolex with an embedded jewel from a businessman’s vault in his office. It is a relatively mild thievery, so Dongwoo isn’t even present on the office and the officers he sent are all rather stupid and now all of them are already sprawled out unconscious from the sleeping gas Yeol had released earlier.

Dongwoo is either having a personal dislike for the businessman or taking Myungsoo’s presence for granted after he manages to protect the jewel from Yeol twice.

And it’s not just Dongwoo. Actually, it seems like even Yeol himself isn’t even trying, because he catches him just right when the thief closes the vault.

Maybe the thief really isn’t trying at all, because he smiles when he sees Myungsoo.

“Not even running away when seeing a detective,” Myungsoo smirks. “Getting a little bit too confident, aren’t you?”

“I’m confident that you don’t want me to run away that fast,” Yeol smirks back. “At least not without some… ah… compensation?”

“Look at you trying to buy your way out by seducing me,” Myungsoo plays his card. “Can’t even escape without resorting to dirty tricks, right? But you know what, Thief, actually I will still let you go even if you don’t touch me.”

That actually offends the thief.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Yeol scoffs. “ _I will still let you go even if you don’t touch me_. Like the reason I can escape every time is because _you let me_.”

“Well, isn’t that the truth?”

“Here is the truth,” Yeol says. “You should catch me whether I touch you or not. The problem is, you can’t catch me. The problem is not my consent, but your inability to catch me, Mr. Detective.”

Myungsoo looks at the thief with disbelief. Did this thief just simultaneously declaring his consent and insulting him?

“Of course I can catch you. I just let you go every time. The problem is you keep doing those things to me and it makes me confused whether you really want to do it or whether you do it because you think you can buy me!”

“ _Of course I can catch you_ ,” Yeol repeats his words in mockery. “Then why do you keep letting me go if you can catch me?”

So, this thief is getting cheeky and Myungsoo can never let him go when he is being like this.

He approaches the thief and backs him into the wall against a window with iron railings. Under the window is a table for a phone, and Myungsoo swipes it to the side so he can pushes Yeol to sit on it.

“So you think your success of escaping is due to your magic,” Myungsoo says. “while it’s actually due to my generosity.”

“Can’t believe you without proof, really. Or without reason.”

“You know what a cat does with its prey? It doesn’t eat it. It lets it go. Why? To catch it again later. Because it likes to play with it,” he tucks a stray of Yeol’s hair behind his ear. “Just like I like to play with you.”

Yeol smirks. “So you like to play with me. Interesting. What play do you want?”

“This,” Myungsoo says before diving to kiss Yeol. He moves fast, so Yeol splutters a little before accepting the kiss.

While the thief is distracted, discreetly Myungsoo pulls the handcuff he has prepared before. The key for this to be successful is to kiss real good and move as fast as possible. He grabs both of Yeol’s hands and pins it upward, before pulling the handcuff and bind him.

Yeol only realizes what is happening when he hears the satisfying click from the handcuff. 

“Son of a bitch!” he curses when he realizes what happened, eyes panicking slightly but Myungsoo quickly shushes him while caressing his cheek.

“Relax, puppy,” he purrs. “I’m not catching you for real. I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to eat you well and proper this time.”

He feels the thief shudders under his touch and he smirks, glad knowing his plan is working. He pushes Yeol to lean against the window with iron railing and fasten the handcuff there.

“You never tell me you carry handcuff around,” the thief protests. “Such a pervert detective. Restraint? In an office? Using costume? Last time you like blindfold and crossdressing too.”

“Hey, the blindfold and the crossdressing are your work,” Myungsoo protests back, taking Yeol’s hat off and can’t resist himself from running his hand through the silky brown. He proceeds to unclip the cape from both of the thief’s shoulder and loosen the tie.

“You wear too much layer,” Myungsoo says, feeling a little frustrated when he realizes that he can’t take Yeol’s shirt and coat because of the handcuff. “It doesn’t look good on you.”

“Cheer up, Mr. Detective,” Yeol says, voice a little husky now. “You can still take my pants off.”

“Clever pup,” he says. “You know how to make a man happy.”

Yeol’s eye lights up at the praise. Myungsoo pats his head before undoing the thief’s belt and unzipping his pants where a white brief peeks out. He chuckles.

“White brief, really?” he asks.

“I wear white pants,” Yeol protests. “I can only wear white underwear.”

“It’s okay, it’s cute,” he calm the thief down. “It outlines your pretty cock perfectly.”

“Shit, Mr. Detective,” Yeol whines, cock already stirring and a wet spot from precum appear on his brief. “I watched your interview and you are terrible at talking, so why are you always so eloquent during times like this?”

“Part of my charm,” Myungsoo breathes on Yeol’s. “And for further information, my mouth isn’t only good at talking during sex.”

 “Butt up,” he whispers. Sungyeol presses down on his shoulders for leverage as the answer, and he pulled both his trousers and brief down in one go. He takes a glimpse at the cock and his mouth is already watered, but he forces himself to look up first.

He saves the monocle for the last time. He has anticipated this moment for so long, but Yeol catches him before he can do it.

“No,” the thief says and when Myungsoo looks at his eyes, he is serious. Myungsoo’s heart drops.

“Yeol,” he says softly, pleading with his tone.

“No, this stays,” the thief says stubbornly, eyes pursed in a flat line after he says that.

“So, now we have monocle kink too?” Myungsoo tries to relax him, but Yeol frowns.

“It’s not funny, Detective,” he says.

“But I want to see your face,” Myungsoo appeals. “I really, really want to.”

“I said no.”

“Even if I say please?”

“If you take this monocle, I will not consent to this,” Yeol says.

Shit. So, the thief is serious about this. Myungsoo doesn’t know why he still feels the need to hide his face even after Myungsoo confesses that he will not catch him.

Maybe Yeol still hasn’t believed in him yet. He feels rather sad about that.

“Mr. Detective,” Yeol says softly. “It’s not that I don’t believe you. It’s just… not now, okay? You have the upper position over me according to law. I can’t take the risk yet.”

“I… yes… of course,” Myungsoo says. “It’s just… you really want this as much as me, right? I mean the sex?”

“I do. Of course, I do. Don’t worry about that,” Yeol says. “I just need a little time to trust you completely.”

So, Yeol right now is only half-trusting him.

“I’ve ruined the mood, aren’t I?” Yeol looks down, his tone is dejected, and Myungsoo realizes that there is no need to make a big deal about this. It’s not like they are in an official romantic relationship. They are just doing things to each other, with consent. There is no need to make this relationship complicated with feeling.

“Don’t worry,” he lifts up Yeol’s chin. “I understand. Don’t feel bad, okay? You make me feel sad if you do. If you smile, I’ll make you feel good again.”

Hearing that, Yeol looks relieved. Myungsoo raises his eyebrows playfully to prompts him to smile, and when he does, Myungsoo kisses him once again before focusing back on the thing below the thief’s waist.

Like everything about him, Yeol’s cock is long. It softens a little when they argue about the monocle, but it’s fine. Like this, he can bring it back to hardness by himself. He starts caressing the half-hard shaft and massaging it.

He finds out that he likes stroking Yeol’s cock until it is as hard as a rock, angry red and pulsating with needs.

“What are you doing?” Yeol whine from above, apparently already forgetting about the earlier argument. “Come on, Detective. Suck it.”

Myungsoo doesn’t want to rush. He gives a tentative lick at the head and earns a mewl, as well as a cling from the handcuff when the thief unconsciously pulling his hands in reaction.

“You like it?” Myungsoo smirks, before proceeding to lick the entire shaft, coating it with his saliva. He puts his hands on the base of the cock and pumps it slow and torturing.

“Mr. Detective!” Yeol buckles and almost knocks him, so he presses harder at those thighs and starts putting the cock inside his mouth.

Myungsoo likes it. He likes tasting the warm pre-cum straight from Yeol’s cock, like feeling the texture of Yeol’s skin in his cock. This is his first time giving a head to another man, and Myungsoo doesn’t know if he really likes cock this much or it is just because it’s Yeol’s.

“’Soo that’s amazing,” Yeol says above him, breathless. Myungsoo looks up and he meets Yeol’s left eye, gazing at him rather glazy and unfocused. Myungsoo likes it a lot too. He also likes the pretty flush on Yeol’s pale cheek and neck, and the way his mouth are open slightly. Most of all, he likes the little sound Yeol makes with his voice and his hands, when he yanks the handcuff involuntarily.

The base line is, Myungsoo finds out, he likes blowing Yeol.

“’Soo, please. More. More,” Yeol starts writhing and the cling from the handcuff against the file cabinet gets more frequent and louder. Myungsoo sucks harder until his cheeks hollow and he moves his hands from Yeol’s thighs to his balls and starts massaging him.

Yeol lets out a very sexy moan that makes Myungsoo’s own erection twitches under his own pants and Myungsoo sucks harder again.

“’Soo I’m close! Really close. Fuck,” the sound both from the handcuff and Yeol’s mouth are very noisy now. Not a minute after, Yeol screams and he buckles so hard Myungsoo has to hold onto the table and try not to choke, before load and load of cum explode in his mouth.

He looks up and Yeol is red and spent. His eyes are half-closed and there is a little trail of drool next to his mouth. He doesn’t even respond when Myungsoo massages his thighs again, too high from pleasure.

It makes Myungsoo very happy and proud of himself.

He swallows everything, before letting go with a plop. He reaches for the thief’s cape to wipe his lips and the thief’s now soft, flaccid cock.

This action apparently wakes the thief up from his high.

“Hey, use some tissue you filthy detective,” Yeol protests, trying to yank the cape back from Myungsoo’s hand with his still restrained hands and failing. He tries to glare instead, but his eye is still sort of glazy so he hardly looks threatening, especially with swollen lips, sweaty temple, and handcuffed hands. Actually, he looks somewhat adorable.

Myungsoo can’t help but smile and his dick can’t help but twitch.

“Don’t smile after swallowing my cum, you creep,” Yeol kicks his waists playfully.

“I still haven’t come yet,” Myungsoo tells the thief.

“Oh,” Yeol stops kicking. “Come here then, I’ll take care of you. But you have to unlock this handcuff first.”

“No,” Myungsoo says, his hands are already reaching down toward his own erection. “Stay like that and talk dirty to me.”

“Oh, come on, Mr. Detective,” Yeol says. “If you release me, I can warm your cock with my hands. I will stroke your shaft, rough and fast. Maybe I’ll run my thumb through your slit. Maybe I should keep my thumb there, so you won’t be able to cum….”

“Ngh,” Myungsoo moans. “Yes, please yes.”

“I’ll make you beg for release, but I’ll hold your cock so tight you won’t be able to.”

“Yeol – please.”

“And if you promise me you’ll be a good boy for me next time…” he drags. “I will let you –“

Myungsoo comes right then, before Yeol finishes his words. Sticky white cum coating his fingers, some stray shot lands on his torso and the wooden table.

“If you use my cape, I’ll castrate you,” Yeol warns when Myungsoo is about to reach his cape again.“Use tissue, you pig!”

“Where can I find one?” Myungsoo protests but when he actually looks for it, there is a box of them on the desk, within reach. “And you don’t want to castrate me. You haven’t taste my cock yet.”

“I have, remember?”

“I mean, from behind,” Myungsoo winks.

This time Yeol kicks him for good until he lands on his ass. That isn’t enough to wipe his smile.

“See if I let you come anywhere near my ass next time,” Sungyeol grumbles.

“Oh, but next time,” Myungsoo says, reaching for the key for the handcuffs and twirls it in front of Yeol’s eyes. “I can easily restrain you again.”

“Please,” Yeol says, suddenly leaping from his place on the desk, startling Myungsoo.

Myungsoo doesn’t really like how he recovers so fast after coming. He gets more displeased when he hears the cling of the handcuff hitting the floor.

“You think this kind of thing works for me? I’m a magician. I can work my way through an iron cage underwater if I want,” the thief standing facing him, smirking.

Myungsoo’s jaw drops in disbelief.

“So what are you doing this entire time I handcuffed you?” he demands. “Why didn’t you break free?”

“I’m proving you a point, Mr. Detective,” Yeol takes a step closer to him, his big left eye looks at him seriously. “I’m saying that I don’t give you sexual favors in exchange for escape. I can escape by myself, thank you very much. I just want to play along with you, because I _want_ to.”

Myungsoo looks back at the thief, trying to find any sign of Yeol playing with him, but he finds none.

“Really?”

“Really,” Yeol says, before blushing slightly. “Oh, and also because I think I like the handcuff more than I thought.”

Myungsoo’s skin tingles again with warmth. So Yeol wants him back. He really _wants_ him back. Unconsciously, he reaches forward to envelope the thief in a hug, and the thief spluttered when his shirt makes a contact with Myungsoo’s cum stained torso.

“God, I’ll have to burn this shirt!” he wails dramatically.

“Good,” Myungsoo murmurs. “Burn the monocle too, while you’re at it.”

The outfit has too many layers anyway.

-

 

 

When Dongwoo faxes them the next heist notice, Myungsoo is drinking a cup of coffee while doing some paperwork on his desk. Sunggyu is rummaging through their old case files next to his desk. Sungjong is the only one not busy, so he snatches it from the machine and reads it out loud for them all.

 

_Hello, Mr. Detective!_

_I heard that the Cultural Museum has a new jewel – Red Ocean – on display next weekend on the 25 th?_

_As usual, I’m informing you in advance that I will come and steal the jewel. Please anticipate me. I have a new trick to show you all._

_Yeol the Phantom Thief ^^_

_P.S. Bring the handcuffs_

Myungsoo sprays his coffee all over the paper on his desk.

 

 

 

 

**5**

Since that first time with the handcuff, they have done it six more times.

Myungsoo likes it a lot, but there is this one thing that bothers him about this arrangement.

He’s violating his office’s ethic code. Hard.

He has been trying to keep it low, spending quite a significant amount of time to construct a believable explanation for Sunggyu about how he always manages to save the jewel from being stolen by Yeol but at the same time never manages to catch him.

Sungjong has been suspicious, and he is sure the younger detective must have shared his suspicion with Sunggyu, until he finds out that he hasn’t.

They are having a party in the rooftop of their building after finishing a pretty big case that involves a company fraud, homicide, and thievery. There are plenty of soju around, including Chinese traditional liquor Sungjong got from one of his client, and they’re grilling too, not even pork but beef.

Sungjong confronts him about it with the help of the Chinese liquor, which is so strong it feels like someone is kicking him in the gut, when Sunggyu is out buying more beef because he lost the bet.

Myungsoo couldn’t compete with a liquor that strong and he confessed to Sungjong.

“YOU HAVE SEX WITH THE THIEF?”

“It’s not sex. It’s just… kissing… and touching. Can it be called sex?”

“Hyung,” Sungjong says. “Do you realize what you are doing? You’re having a relationship with a criminal!”

“It’s not even a relationship,” Myungsoo protests. “Not a relationship at all. There is no talk between us about that. It just sort of happens – the kissing. And the touching. Sungjong-ah, what do I do?”

 “It is a relationship,” Sungjong insists. “Worse, it is a business relationship. He is providing you a sexual favor for you to let him go, and you accept it! God, what will happen if Sunggyu Hyung knows? He probably will write off your name from our business deed.”

“But it’s not business relationship,” Myungsoo tries to find a way to justify what he had been doing. “I mean… if Yeol wants to go, I will let him go. Even without sex.”

“That’s even worse. You’re having a personal feeling for him. It’s not allowed.”

“Feeling?” Myungsoo croaks. “What feeling?”

“Romantic feeling? If not that, at least affection. Not innocent affection, though. Not with what you have been doing.”

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

“Very bad thing,” Sunggyu cuts their conversation from the stair, apparently he is back earlier from they expect. Myungsoo and Sungjong gasp before looking at each other to freak out. Sungjong then excuses himself to the bathroom, pretending that he has nothing to do with this conversation.

“Yah, Sungjong! You can’t do that! You said it will get better when I talk!” Myungsoo shakes him.

“It will get better when you talk,” Sunggyu says, approaching him and cracking the joints in his hand. “The sooner the better.”

 

In the end, it doesn’t really get better, with Sunggyu almost beat him to death with the 2 kilos of meat he has just brought. Thankfully Sungjong is brave enough to interrupt and reminds Sunggyu that the meat is too expensive to be utilized as murder weapon.

“I’m taking you off every Yeol case,” Sunggyu gives him an ultimatum and Myungsoo opens his mouth to protest, then close it again, too speechless to respond.

“Hyung, no. You can’t!” he protests.

“And why can’t I? You’re having a relationship with someone you have to catch, Myungsoo. Someone who steals. Someone you should’ve chased.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“But it’s not like I have client. It’s not like he actually steals anything –“

“He steals, he just gives it back,” Sunggyu says.

“You still can’t do this,” suddenly Myungsoo feels angry. “My relationship – my sex life – has nothing to do with you.”

“No, but your work life is, and right now I am talking about your work,” Sunggyu barks, before continuing in a softer tone. “Listen, Myungsoo. I don’t care about with whom you are sleeping with. But you can’t do that with someone you’re supposed to catch.”

Myungsoo knows that, but still, having Sunggyu finally taking him off the case makes the reality sinks into him.

“This is not fair,” he mumbles.

“Plenty of things in life aren’t,” Sunggyu says. “Celebrity can’t date in public. Many companies don’t allow intra-company marriage.”

“Then, are we just going to drop this case?” Myungsoo asks. “We’re just going to let Yeol roaming around stealing jewel?”

Sunggyu thinks about it for a minute, before deciding. “Sungjong will deal with him.”

Myungsoo’s face fell. “I can’t believe you did this to me,” he sulks, stomping his feet and taking a seat as far away from Sunggyu as possible.

“You have a face that men and women will kill for!” Sunggyu shouts in frustration. “Out of everybody you can choose, why a criminal with bad taste of fashion and fondness of drama? Why not someone less complicated? Like Gaeun from the bakery across our office?”

Oh, but Gaeun is so _boring_. Pretty, but boring.

Yeol is not boring.

“Whatever it is,” Sunggyu says. “You’re no longer allowed to attend the Phantom Thief’s heist.”

-

 

 

_Hello, Mr. Detective!_

_Let’s meet in Busan this time, in the cruise ship “Youngwoong” that will sail the East Sea on the 14 th. There is a jewel called Teardrop that I want to check._

_Yeol the Phantom Thief ^^_

Myungsoo almost cries when he finds this fax on Sungjong’s desk. Usually, every heist notice will always be put on Myungsoo’s letter tray, and then he will save it on his folder for Yeol.

And this time Yeol will do the heist in Busan, in a cruise ship. Just imagining the rooms they can possibly sneak in to fool around makes him miserable.

He has half a mind to go to Busan by himself, but Sunggyu has anticipated his move and he purposefully assigns him a case on the very same day so it’s impossible for him to follow.

Myungsoo hates Sunggyu.

“This is not even my area of expertise,” he growls at Sunggyu when he throws a file across the room to his desk, Identity Theft written on the cover in Sunggyu’s atrocious handwriting.

“It has ‘theft’ in it, so we can argue that it’s your area,” Sunggyu argues. He hates Sunggyu’s lame excuse and hates himself for not being able to do anything about it.

-

 

 

In the 14th he is very distracted during his work, but he pushes the thought away because he still has to be professional. He manages to complete the investigation at 11 PM, and his mood doesn’t get better when he arrives home and sees that Sungjong isn’t back yet.

“Of course he won’t be back tonight,” Sunggyu gives him a funny look while watching the news about the heist on TV and simultaneously munching on potato chips. “The heist happened just two hours ago and they were in the middle of the ocean. He’ll spend the night there and be back tomorrow.”

Okay, this is so not fair! Myungsoo never has the opportunity to spend a night with Yeol before, why does Sungjong get it in one try?

“And how did it go?” Myungsoo asks, glaring toward the television.

“The thief left with his hang-glider, Sungjong gets the jewel back.”

That makes Myungsoo’s face darken. Okay, how did Sungjong get the jewel and how did Yeol manage to escape from Sungjong’s clutch? Yeol wouldn’t kiss Sungjong like he did to Myungsoo, right? Wouldn’t drop on his knees and suck him off, right?

Myungsoo can’t wait and he dials Sungjong’s number as he goes to the rooftop to avoid Sunggyu’s foxy ears.

“Did you meet him?” he asks the younger detective when he finally answers the call after forever.

“I did,” Sungjong says and Myungsoo can _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

“And?”

“And you see the news,” Sungjong snaps, his mood probably is bad because Yeol manages to escape him.

“He didn’t…” Myungsoo trails. “He didn’t kiss you, right?”

“Obviously not, you lovestruck moron!”

Sungjong hangs up.

 

Sungjong is back the next day, bringing a box of traditional rice cake and a flock of reporters. He bring the rice cake inside and leaves the reporter on the street.

“Did he ask about me?” Myungsoo immediately stand up when he sees their maknae detective.

“He did,” Sungjong says, putting the box on his desk and _not_ opening it.

“And?” Myungsoo demands.

“And I told him that you’re pulled out of the case by Sunggyu. He said nothing, he just gave me the jewel and fled.”

“Only that?” Myungsoo makes sure. “He didn’t leave any word for me?”

“Yes, he didn’t kiss me nor he did anything inappropriate. No, he didn’t leave any word for you. God, you’re annoying Hyung. Can you stay away from me for a while?”

 

Curiously, there is no more heist notice from the phantom thief after that day in Busan.

There is no fax from Dongwoo, no report from the television, no news at all about the phantom thief. It almost feels like he disappears from the earth surface altogether. Myungsoo is worried sick about him, and he hates how he can do nothing about it.

“Maybe he drowned on the sea when he escaped from the ship that night,” Sunggyu says so casually one day. Myungsoo doesn’t talk to him for a week because of that comment.

Deep in his heart, he knows he does it because he’s afraid that it is the truth.

 _Should’ve pulled out his monocle that time_ , he thought.

_Should’ve never let go of him._

-

 

 

Still, life goes on, with or without heist notice from Yeol. In fact, somehow their detective agency becomes even busier. The reputation Myungsoo has earned from his ‘success’ in preventing the jewels from being stolen by the phantom thief has given them a flock of new customers and Myungsoo can easily gets three until four cases a week, whereas before usually getting two is already considered good.

“Myungsoo,” Sunggyu calls him when he opens the door to the office. He has just coming back from investigating a parliament’s member’s infidelity. “A case for you.”

In front of Sunggyu there are two women who look distressed.

“Can I help?” Myungsoo asks them, pulling a stool to sit next to Sunggyu.

“This is Miss Yoon Bora and Yoon Dasom,” Sunggyu introduces them. “They are the heiress of the Hanryu Group, I’m sure you’ve heard of them.”

Myungsoo nods.

“Our father is fond of antique painting,” Bora starts. “He has his own gallery to hang these paintings. He gets them mostly from attending auction. However, his most prized and expensive collection, he gets it from a dealer.”

Myungsoo nods to let her continue.

“Among the antique painting dealers, there is this one that my father trusts the most. He always gets my father the rarest collection, so my father even lets him enter the private gallery. Last week, he visits us again to sell some painting, but he fought with my father about something and left without getting anything. However, this morning, we found out that one of the painting in the gallery has been exchanged with a fake one,” Bora explained.

“And you want me to find this man,” Myungsoo asks.

“Not exactly,” Bora corrects him. “We knows where the man stays currently, but we can do nothing, because we don’t know whether he is the one who exchange the painting or not. The only way to know is to sneak into his place and find the evidence.”

Myungsoo nods. “I understand. If you can provide me with the dealer’s identity and information about the painting, I can start investigating tonight.”

 

The dealer’s name is Kim Taehoon. He has an official antique store in Itaewon, but his most prized collections aren’t hung there. Instead, they are stored safely in an air-conditioned warehouse in the suburbs of Seoul.

The warehouse is empty when Myungsoo drives past the building that night. He parks the car several blocks away and starts walking there. He enters the warehouse next to the dealer’s and climbs over the fence to help him sneak into the dealer’s lair through the window.

It is cool and dim inside the warehouse with the lights only on in a quarter of the area, nearest to the front door where two people are sitting across each other, talking about something. Five other people are sleeping on the floor.

Aside from that small space to sleep and discuss, the rest of the warehouse are filled with rows and rows of cupboards, which Myungsoo guesses are the storage for the antique things the dealer has collected. He looks at them in distaste. It may take him several days to find the painting.

Carefully, he lowers himself down from the window, stepping on top of a cupboard, and quietly lowers himself once again on the floor. Currently, he is in the opposite end of the front door. The warehouse is huge, so he thinks he is safe for now as long as he doesn’t make any noise.

He starts searching for the painting. They shouldn’t be placed in a cupboard, are they? He tries to open the first cupboard, and closes it again when he can only found porcelain and the likes.

The second cupboard contains silk and fabrics from somewhere Myungsoo doesn’t understand. The third cupboard contains Yeol the Phantom Thief.

He almost shrieks when he sees a figure clad in those white monstrosity standing inside the cupboard, sticking his tongue on him.

When he regains his composure, the thief already steps out of the cupboard and faces him.

“Long time no see, Mr. Detective. Don’t expect to find you here,” he greets Myungsoo in low voice.

“What the hell! Yeol?! You’re still alive? Why are you here? What are you doing here?” Myungsoo still tries to calm his heart down.

“Stealing, if it isn’t obvious,” Yeol rolls his eyes. Myungsoo narrows his eyes and glares at the thief. “They smuggle jewel too. I've found the evidence on the crates behind.”

"So now you only steal from the smuggler? How very Robin Hood of you."

"So what? You're going to arrest me and give me to the police?"

"No," Myungsoo says. "I never will, I never was. I'm on your side, Yeol, in case you never noticed even if I've let you go away every time I cornered you."

"I thought we agreed that you don't let me go away, I make my way," Yeol glares at him.

“Why didn’t you contact me before?” Myungsoo complains, ignoring Yeol's jab. “Is my heist notice get lost in the way or does your absence make you more cowardly that before?”

“Cowardly? I’m not cowardly!” Yeol yells, irritated. “Who was it who doesn’t come to my heist like he promised before?”

“Didn’t Sungjong explain to you why I can’t come anymore? They pulled me from –“

He stops talking when he realizes that the warehouse is light up completely this time. There are sound of people running on the corridor between the cupboards and soon at least eight bulky men surrounds them.

“Ah, look what we have here,” one of them says. “Two fat rats.”

 

“We’re screwed,” Myungsoo says.

“Damn right you are,” the bigger one growls. “Oi, call Boss. Tell him we have a present for him.”

“Boss is out,” the smaller thug says. “We need to lock them up until he arrives.”

“Lock them? Where?” the bigger asks in confusion. “We don’t have a room to lock them here.”

Turns out that they have a room to lock them up, except it’s not a room. It’s an iron cupboard. They are shoved there unceremoniously, and ended up tangled on the cupboard floor. It takes a lot of insult to each other and five minutes to sort out their position. Now they can sit next to each other, although Myungsoo still has to endure Yeol’s bony elbow pressing on his side.

“Well, isn’t this fantastic,” Sungyeol says dryly. “Now we are going to die here from suffocation. If it is not for your nasal, high pitch-y voice, I won’t have to end my life so tragically like this!”

“It’s because of your flashy outfit, you stupid. Who the hell wear this kind of costume when he trying to get in to enemy’s lair?” Myungsoo attacks him back. “Your white hat stands out among the cupboard like Namsan Tower!”

There a loud bang on the cupboard door and one of the thug shouts, “Shut up!”

“It’s still your fault,” Yeol hisses. “You are the one who screams when you see me.”

“Because you deliberately scared me off by acting like a ghost!”

“Well, sorry for expecting you to be much braver than you actually are.”

“I am brave!”

There is another bang on the door.

“See? Your voice did it.”

“Fuck you,” Myungsoo finally settles the argument down with a curse.

“You didn’t,” Yeol answers. Myungsoo blinks.

“What?”

“You didn’t. Get to fuck me, I mean,” Yeol’s voice is small and Myungsoo somehow can imagine him blushing while saying it.

He tries to think about the wisdom of talking about that while they’re suffocating inside an iron cupboard.

“Well, you’re the one who goes MIA for three months,” Myungsoo’s mouth decides the matter to him.

“You didn’t come to the last heist!” Yeol protests. “I just… after knowing from your friend that you won’t come to my heist anymore, I kind of don’t want to do it anymore.”

“Are you saying that I’m your sole reason of doing a heist?”

“Don't jump into conclusion! I have my own reason for stealing, though I can't tell you that,” Yeol explains. “I just don’t think it’s necessary to announce it anymore – if you’re not coming.”

Okay.

Okay, suddenly Myungsoo feels happier. Suddenly this cupboard doesn’t feel so narrow anymore. Suddenly he can breathe so easily, he doesn’t feel suffocated at all.

“You mean – you mean you actually want me to come to your heist?” Myungsoo asks, still feels a bit baffled. “Like, you only want me to come? Specifically want me to come?”

“Yes,” Yeol says.

“Oh, God,” Myungsoo’s breath hitched. “Okay. I’m okay.”

“What are you doing?” Yeol asks. “Are you already suffocating?”

“No,” Myungsoo says. “I’m just feeling so happy hearing that.”

“Oh. You’re happy?”

“I am. Yes.”

“Oh.”

Their conversation is getting stupid, and so does Myungsoo’s brain. Maybe because of the lack of oxygen, so Myungsoo kisses him.

God. It has been three month since the last time he kisses this lip, but why does it feel like he has just kissed him yesterday? Myungsoo still remember the exact softness and the exact taste of Yeol’s mouth that last night.

Yeol kisses him back with the same enthusiasm, nibbling and sucking and licking. His hands start moving too, caressing Myungsoo’s thin hair on his temple and running down his neck. Their close proximity makes Myungsoo feels hot all over, and he feels his pants getting tighter.

They pull away to take a breath, and this is where Myungsoo’s self preservation sense for once win over his lust.

“We need to get out of here,” he says. “Because I need more oxygen if I want to kiss you more.”

“Good idea,” Yeol responds, breathless. “You do it.”

“Me?” Myungsoo asks, widening his eyes. “You’re the one with magic!”

“And you’re the one with logic. You always said your logic is better than my magic, so you do it, fucker!”

“Who did you call a fucker?!”

“YOU TWO, SHUT UP!”

 

In the end, it requires a bit of both. Sungyeol uses a hairpin to pick the lock of the cupboard (Myungsoo insists it’s not magic and Yeol insists that it is at least a trick) and then Myungsoo finds the time interval when the guards are checking on them (Yeol insists that it is not logic and Myungsoo insists that it is at least uses brain).

With that, they can time the right time to escape and Myungsoo uses his deduction to find their phone back as well. They crouches on the far corner of the warehouse, deep between crates and crates of antique stuffs, calling Dongwoo, explaining their situation and location, and requesting an arrest.

He only just hangs up when the crate above him falls, almost causing his head to be splattered on the concrete floor. Next to him Yeol is protecting his head with his hands as well.

“I found them!” a man exclaims to the whole warehouse from behind.

When that man brandishes his knife, the two of them have no choice but to follow him to the front side of the warehouse, where several men is standing around. There are eight of them, Myungsoo notices, including the one behind them.

“I found them hiding among the crates, Boss,” the man presents them to their boss, the best dressed man in the room - Kim Taehoon - his tone proud. “He is calling someone.”

This is a small scale, ordinary black broker, Myungsoo thinks. He has faced worse. Still, even if they’re ordinary, it doesn’t mean they’re not dangerous. Especially not with those knifes and with Yeol around. He is quite worried with the thief.

“Who did you call?!” Kim Taehoon asks menacingly.

“The police, obviously,” Yeol answers before Myungsoo can even open his mouth, and he jabs at the thief’s waist for not being sensible. That’s not how you answer someone who is holding a knife on the right hand.

“Can you just shut up? Someone is actually trying to get out of this place alive here,” he hisses.

“Who are you and why are you here?” Kim Taehoon asks again, approaching them slowly. “Are you with the police?”

“No,” Yeol says while Myungsoo answers yes, and they look at each other, frowning.

“You’re not with the police!” Yeol shoves his shoulder.

“No, but I’m on their side!” he shoves the thief back.

“You just said back then in the closet that you aren’t!”

“I mean I’m not on their side when it’s about _you_ , you dumbass!”

“SHUT UP YOU FAGGOTS!” Kim Taehoon explodes. “Min and Kwangsoo, you two take box number one to our truck and drive. The rest of you, give these two faggots a lesson!”

Five men steps forward and Myungsoo and Yeol has no choice but to back off until their back hit the wall.

“Shit, Magician? I hope you have plan for this,” Myungsoo hisses. He knows martial art a bit or two – he has to keep himself fit as a detective, but he doesn’t know whether the magician has the same physical regiment or not.

“I’m more concerned about you, Detective,” Yeol hisses back.

The first man lunges to Myungsoo and he dodges. He catches the man’s wrist to make him drops the knife, and then twists it hard until it breaks, before kneeing him on the stomach and kicks him away. The second man manages to hit his face during the fight, but Myungsoo quickly fight back by kicking him on the chest and step on his stomach. He picks up the knife on the floor to fight the third man.

On his back, Yeol is defending himself well, not by martial art but by magic. Somehow, he set one of the man’s hair on fire without using any lighter and makes the second man chokes from something that is curiously resembles animal fur.

Really, it’s too easy. Entertaining, even. Yeol is truly a good magician. He sends him two thumbs up and Yeol catches his eyes, smiling and running to him to high-five him.

They forget that Kim Taehoon is still there as well, and Myungsoo notices him too late. That bastard lunges into Yeol, but Myungsoo manages to shoves him away a little so the knife only slash Yeol’s left thigh on the side rather than his back.

“Shit!” he hears Sungyeol curses and he doesn’t wait until Yeol closes his mouth before he lunges to Kim Taehoon himself, hitting him right on his jaw until he is sure some of his teeth are falling, then gives him one more punch on the nose for a good measure.

“You’re okay?” he turns back to Yeol once he makes sure nobody can stands up anymore. He is sitting on the floor, applying pressure on his wound to stop the bleeding, but the slash is rather long, Myungsoo sees, so it’s not really effective.

“The wound is not deep, it’s not a big problem,” Yeol says, voice calm but his eyes wild. “The police, on the other hand…”

Right on cue, they can hear the sound of police car siren coming closer.

 

Myungsoo has a lot of experience handling a criminal that is about to flee from the police he has called. However, usually in those situations he is preventing the criminal from escaping instead of helping him.

He can already hear the police car coming, and Yeol is bleeding on the floor, and he needs to think, fast, because the amount of blood in Yeol’s stupid white outfit makes him nauseous.

“If you help me walk to the other side of the warehouse, I’ll take care of myself,” Sungyeol says. “I’ll call Namu, he can pick me up.”

“No!” Myungsoo quickly says. There are a lot of things he needs to ask the thief, a lot of things he needs to confirm. “This time, I’m not letting you go.”

“I appreciate the romantic sentiment, but the police are heading this way and I’m in my Yeol costume! They can’t look at me like this!”

“I told you that your outfit is ridiculous since our first meeting, but you chose to only listen to your stupid tree instead. Look at what happened when you do that!” Myungsoo scolds the thief, who is now pouting.

“God, can you two just shut up. Someone is actually trying to faint in peace,” Kim Taehoon who is still somewhat conscious murmurs. Myungsoo kicks his shin just to pent his frustration. If not because of his stupid move, Yeol won’t be bleeding.

In the end, Myungsoo takes his coat off and drapes it on top of Yeol’s costume, pulling up the hoodie as well. And then, with a mask Yeol produced from God knows where, his face is well-hidden and Myungsoo thinks he can sneak him past Dongwoo and his team if he can act normal.

They leave Kim Taehoon and his team on the warehouse floor and heads to the road. It’s just their luck that there is a taxi passing and Myungsoo quickly waves his hand to stop it. He pushes Yeol inside just when the police cars arrive.

“Myungsoo!” Dongwoo gets down from one of the cars and Myungsoo has to signal to the taxi driver to wait while he explains the situation to the inspector.

“Anyway, I can’t stay too long. There is another emergency case. I’ll tell you the complete story by email later, okay, Hyung?”

Dongwoo nods in understanding and he quickly runs back to the taxi.

“Where are we going, Sir?” the driver asks him. Myungsoo looks at Yeol.

“Where is your address?”

“I’m not telling my address to you,” the thief glares.

“Seriously,” Myungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’ve just helped you escape from the police! You still don’t trust me?”

“I trust you with myself,” Yeol says. “But there are Namu and Hoya in my house. I don’t trust you with them yet.”

“Okay, fine,” Myungsoo gives up, though he still feels dissatisfied with that. “Then to Hongdae, please,” he tells the driver.

 

 

 

 

**6**

The taxi goes through Seoul’s empty past midnight road and Myungsoo trying to peek at the magician sitting next to him through the rearview mirror.

Myungsoo thinks he has done so much for the thief. He has been letting him go again and again from his heist, sacrificing his moral standing. He has been pretending to be incompetent in front of Sunggyu and Sungjong. He has been breaking his own rules, many of them.

But it doesn’t really matter, because Yeol has said that he wants him. Only him. Specifically him.

“Stop staring at me while smiling!” Yeol hits his shoulder. “It’s creepy.”

“It’s lovely, actually,” a voice interjects them and they look up simultaneously. The taxi driver clears his throat and says sheepishly. “Sorry.”

They arrive at Myungsoo’s office a little after 2 AM. Myungsoo is grateful that the lamp in both the office and the house upstairs are turned off as he pulled Yeol inside the office and dumps him on the sofa.

“Not even your bed!” Yeol complains when his butt makes contact with the tattered surface of the sofa. Judging from the amount of whining and complaining Yeol has done since earlier, the wound must be really shallow.

“I share a room with my fellow detective, so we can’t go there,” Myungsoo glares at him before going to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kid.

“Don’t your colleagues already know about me?” he asks. “The one I met before knew me.”

“They know, but you don’t exactly earn their… uh… blessing. So, they’ll probably still arrest you, if I’m not around. Stick around me and I’ll protect you.”

“How romantic,” Yeol scoffs. “How valiant. How chivalrous.”

Myungsoo comes back to the sofa and put down the first aid kit. He sat on the other end of the sofa and look at the thief. His entire right thigh is red with blood right now, so there is no other way to treat this.

“Get your pants off,” he instructs, trying to sound casual and fails spectacularly judging from the unintentional bass tone that comes out of his mouth.

Thankfully Yeol is too distracted with his pain to notice that and he complies easily, sliding the pants down his longlonglong legs before discarding it to the floor. The white brief makes an appearance once again and Myungsoo wishes they come out with the pants too.

 _Bad time to think about this Myungsoo,_ he reminds himself so he sets himself to work.

He put a towel under Yeol’s leg and starts washing the wound with water. Yeol jerks from the sudden sting, but Myungsoo catches him easily and internally blushes when he realizes that this skill comes from many nights spent with blowing Yeol off during the thief’s heists

 _Bad time to think about this Myungsoo,_ he reminds himself again and starts putting on the bandage, taking extra care in wrapping the white sheet of clothes around Yeol’s pale soft thigh.

But why would it be bad time to think about this? Myungsoo has been fantasizing about fucking Yeol six out of seven nights and now he has the thief on his sofa, pantless.

The question is… how does he ask Yeol for a fuck? He sneaks a look at the other man, trying to gauge his mood and accidentally presses the bandages a little too strong.

“Ow! Be gentler, won’t you?” Yeol complains. “It hurts!”

Nope. Nope in the mood. Myungsoo relaxes his hands.

“It’s too tight!” Yeol complains again. Okay, now, Myungsoo’s mood starting to fade as well.

“It has to be tight to prevent more bleeding,” he says and maliciously tighten the bandage, ignoring Yeol’s protests. “God, you’re so whiny when you’re hurt!”

He finally finishes bandaging Yeol’s wound. It looks cleaner now. He goes back to the bathroom to put the first aid kid and soaks Yeol’s bloody pants in the sink with bleach.

Myungsoo wants to splash some cold water on his face, to cool off his thought, to chase away his fantasy, but he’s afraid it would obvious so he settles with taking more time than necessary to put the supplies back on the cabinet. When it is stretching five minutes, he has to come back to the office or Yeol would suspect something.

Indeed, the thief looks at him curiously when he enters the room. He has made himself comfortable on the sofa, his head resting on one of the armrests and his legs propping on the other – pale skin that’s going on and on until it ends on the damned white brief (and he hasn’t hard yet and Myungsoo has to stifle his disappointment).

“Why did you take so long?” the thief complains.

“I have to soak your pants, you ungrateful mongrel,” Myungsoo folds his hands, glaring at the thief’s _face_ and tries to focus only there.

“Just throw it out, it’s torn anyway.”

“And you will go home in that state?” Myungsoo raises his eyebrow.

“Won’t be my first time,” the thief shrugs. “One time I had to catch a taxi in bathrobe.”

He imagines them in a car. Myungsoo on the driver’s seat, Yeol on the backseat in nothing but bathrobe, and the thief would raise his feet cheekily to rest on the front seat, and then he would call Myungsoo and Myungsoo would look at the rearview and then….

He doesn’t have any courage to imagine further than that, not when he is standing in front of Yeol in a fitting jeans.

“Why am I not surprised?” Myungsoo replies dryly. “Who was the one chasing you? He must be good to make you run away just in bathrobe.”

“I wasn’t running away. I just lost a bet against the guys,“ Yeol shrugs, before changing his expression to be a little naughtier. “Don’t be jealous, Mr. Detective. Nobody is good enough to make me run away with a bite mark on my neck except you.”

Myungsoo had drunk three glasses of water when he hides himself in the bathroom earlier, but his throat goes instantly parched dry when he hears that.

“Good to know,” he manages to say. “Well then, I’ll leave you to rest now,” he makes a vague gesture before turning his heels and going to the door.

“Wait!” he hears Yeol shouts in panic behind him. He looks back.

“What do you mean you’ll leave me? I’m hurt,” he protests to Myungsoo. Myungsoo softens when he sees the real dread on the other’s eye.

“You were hurt, but you’re okay now,” Myungsoo tells him. “I’ve taken care of the wound.”

“But it’s still hurt. What if it bleeds during the night?”

“You’re not that weak. You can endure a little pain,” Myungsoo says, reaching for the door knob again.

“Wait!” Yeol shouts again. “What if your partners catch me when I’m asleep? You said they have no problem arresting me?”

Myungsoo rolls his eyes. “I’m sleeping in the same room with them, I’ll know if they leave the room. Also, it’s not like you can’t fight them.”

“Yeah, but they will see me without my pants,” Yeol _purposely_ rubs his thigh together, provoking Myungsoo. Like he is sure Myungsoo will get him what he wants, like he knows he will. The thief is using Myungsoo’s feeling again to get what he wants.

Sadly, he is not wrong. Myungsoo doesn’t want Sunggyu or Sungjong to see Yeol like this, spread half naked not two meters away from him.

It makes Myungsoo snaps.

“You know what? I’m trying to be considerate because you are hurt,” he goes back to the sofa and stands in front of it. “But since it seems like the wound doesn’t makes you less idiotic and annoying, I won’t hold back.”

“That’s right. Don’t hold back,” Yeol actually _beams_. “Let’s just be honest with each other, okay? You want me.”

His cheekiness makes Myungsoo’s body hot and excited. He starts feeling his erection waking up and he drops himself on the sofa, folding Yeol’s legs to make room for him.

“And you want me too,” he says, confirming Yeol’s consent. Yeol rolls his eyes.

“Of course I do. I have been since we’re trapped in the cupboard –“

Myungsoo doesn’t let him finish his sentence as he leans down and plunges his tongue on Yeol’s open mouth. Come to think of it, it isn’t actually a wise move because Myungsoo has to withdraw right away when Yeol almost bites him from reflex. It doesn’t bother Myungsoo too long, because when he starts sucking on the parted lips, the thief immediately moans under him.

Myungsoo uses his right hand to guide the thief’s chin while leaving the left one to support his weight. Yeol’s hands start moving as well, sliding from his waist to his back to his nape, pulling him closer to the kiss. Myungsoo continues to kiss, exploring the cavern he has been missing for three months.

He tastes tangy today, of blood, maybe he bit his bloody fingers earlier or maybe he chewed his gum until it bleeds. Myungsoo runs his tongue through every surface of Sungyeol’s mouth, determined to get rid of the taste.

“Fuck,” he curses when his nose bumps into the ugly monocle. But it doesn’t stop him for long, tilting his head to get a better access to Yeol’s mouth.

“I miss you so much,” Yeol says when they pull away for breath and a wave of happiness flashes on Myungsoo’s heart. He feels his body getting warm from something that has nothing to do with the heat coiled in his lower stomach. He smiles. “Miss you too, Thief.”

He straightens himself and stands up, and again the wave of happiness passes when he hears Yeol whimpers at the loss of contact.

“Sorry. It won’t get long, I promise,” Myungsoo says, pulling the lower side of the sofa and starts assembling it into a bed.

“So, this is a sofa bed,” Yeol says. “Brilliant.”

“Thank you,” Myungsoo answers proudly. “I know I chose the right furniture back then. My partners thought this is an unnecessary haul. Glad I can prove them wrong.”

“You have a vision for your future, I like that,” Yeol scoots over when he finishes assembling and Myungsoo climbs into the space next to him. “But really, what’s with your obsession with doing sex in the office?”

“I have no obsession,” he says, immediately reaching for Yeol for contact. “It’s just coincidence.”

The thief doesn’t seem to hear him as he looks at Myungsoo’s eyes with mischievous gaze. “Let’s see. We have crossdressing, blindfold, restraint, pet names, office sex, sex in public. You’re a kinky, horny bastard, Mr. Detective.”

“You forget that half of them are yours,” Myungsoo smirks, unclasping the clip of Yeol’s cape on his shoulders.

“Are you undressing me?” Yeol asks when he feels Myungsoo going on top of him and loosening his tie. “Are you already that horny? Already that hard?”

“If you keep talking, I’ll gag you with your own tie,” Myungsoo threatens playfully as he yanks the tie and throws it across the room. He rips the first two buttons of Yeol’s shirt and immediately attacks collarbone when he can finally see it.

Yeol lets out a sensual moan when Myungsoo bits the spot. He smirks and moves up to the thief’s neck and left ear. “You’re lucky you can make those sexy noises,” he whispers. “I think I’ll forgo the gag.”

“Good call,” Yeol manages to say, although his breath is starting to get shallow. Myungsoo continues to unbutton the shirt while Yeol using the chance to lift himself up to sitting position and attacks Myungsoo’s neck. Myungsoo can feel his nails moving across his back.

“Help me, Babe,” he says, pulling the shirt off Yeol’s body and the thief reluctantly let go of Myungsoo to shrugs the sky blue shirt. The moment the piece of clothing leaves him, he is back to sucking Myungsoo’s neck, but the detective pushes him down on the bed.

“Hey,” Yeol protests but Myungsoo shuts him up with a kiss. It is a short kiss, just to calm the thief, before he pulls away again to admire Yeol’s upper body. This is the first time for him seeing it, and just like everything Yeol has, it is long and lean. Two light brown nipples are standing hard and perky, and Myungsoo pinches them with both hands, earning a delicious mewl from the thief.

“Fuck, do it again ‘Soo,” the thief reacts hotly to his touch and slowly but sure Myungsoo can feel his erection poking at Myungsoo’s thigh. It seems like he really likes it. Myungsoo feels proud at the discovery, so he launches his mouth to suck at one of the sensitive flesh.

“Myungsoo –ah!” Yeol’s hands are now clawing at his back, unable to contain the pleasure he feels. Feeling mercy, Myungsoo pulls away and Yeol immediately lunges forward and uses the chance to rip – _rip_ , not even unbutton – Myungsoo’s shirt, sending the button flying.

“I want you to get naked,” Yeol says, breathless. “Now.”

Myungsoo chuckles at the thief’s bossy demand, but more than happy to comply. Taking off his pants require more effort, but Yeol helps him unzipping and when he touches that place, Myungsoo feels like he is flying, invincible, lucky.

He reaches out his own hand to cups Yeol’s erection through his brief and the thief buckles toward him, begging for more, and okay, Myungsoo can’t hold himself anymore.

He leaves Yeol’s erection and cups his face instead, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss once again until he can get the boy’s full attention. His left hand leaves the jaw to go up and touches the temple.

“Will you let me take off this?” he asks, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Myungsoo knows what he is asking, so does Yeol. It isn’t mere permission to look at his real face, but also a request for Yeol to trust Myungsoo completely – with his identity, safety and freedom.

It had been hard for him when Yeol refuses him the first time, but Myungsoo hopes the situation changes now. They are closer now, after spending countless night (not really countless, but Myungsoo has stopped counting after 10) fooling around with each other during heists and having a near-death experience together,

If Yeol refuses him… well, there is always next meeting. Myungsoo won’t give up. He’d be in his best behavior in front of Yeol from bow on.

Turns out, he doesn’t have to, because Yeol nods.

It’s a single, small gesture, so Myungsoo asks him once again. “Are you sure?”

Yeol looks at him with unreadable expression, the monocle on his right eye reflects the neon light. Then, softly he answers. “If it is you…” he says. “if it is you I don’t mind.”

His words crumbles Myungsoo’s last defense. He cups that pretty face once again and guides it to look at his eyes, before stating his want.

“Can I…” Myungsoo’s voice is hoarse. “…fuck you?”

Yeol is flushed red, so pretty, so gorgeous, so sweet. And then he says that one word that Myungsoo has been dying to hear.

“Please.”

 

With slightly trembling hand (he doesn’t know it’s from lust, or anticipation, or something else altogether), he takes off the white monocle from Yeol’s face. When the big, ugly piece of device has gotten rid off, and finally Myungsoo can see at _both_ of those stunning almond eyes….

He holds his breath.

Sungjong is an excellent sketcher, and he draws exactly the same face of Yeol as a man, but it is far from the real thing. He can see every speck of color of his iris, see his own reflection, and most of all see the emotion, the expression. Yeol looks cool and composed most of the time, but Myungsoo can always read him when he looks at his eyes.

This moment is no exception.

Yeol’s eyes are dark and dilated with lust, pupil blown so wide it makes his eyes look bigger than usual. He can see desire and wants on those brown orbs and it sends a sensation so powerful on his gut. Yeol wants him. Yeol desires him.

“You look so pretty like this, hungry for me to touch you,” he whispers. “When I fuck you later, I want you to look at me.”

Hearing this, Yeol’s irises bloom as arousal rising up in his body. Myungsoo thinks it is the most beautiful sight he ever laid his eyes on.

“Myungsoo,” he whispers back. “Fuck. Myungsoo.”

And now his cheeks redden, and his breath is shallower and he shudders.

“I’ll fuck you hard and good, don’t you worry,” Myungsoo promises the thief and kisses him again. “Yeol.”

“Sungyeol,” Yeol gasps between his breaths. “My name is Sungyeol. Call me Sungyeol.”

“Sungyeol,” Myungsoo repeats. “Sungyeol.”

He dives again to capture Yeol’s mouth – Sungyeol’s mouth – but he doesn’t take too long there before moving down to his throat, his chest, his torso and even lower. The smell of Sungyeol’s arousal is prominent down there and Myungsoo inhales, intoxicated with it. Sungyeol’s cock is erect right now, threatening to pop out of his brief, wetting the front part of it with precum.

“Lift up,” he tells the magician as his hands yank the last part of Yeol’s costume away. He pulls himself back to admire Sungyeol’s body – naked, all of them, from the top of his head to his toe. Long, pale, beautiful, and the most important is, it is all Myungsoo’s.

“Fucking beautiful,” he says and Sungyeol makes a delicious whimper when he hears the praise, parting his legs as if inviting Myungsoo to look more.

Myungsoo has to be careful not to grip Sungyeol’s thigh on the place where he’s hurt. He lifts both of those legs and hooks them to his shoulders to get a better look at the magician’s ass. He parts the cheeks to look at his prize and takes his fingers there, brushing, caressing, massaging.

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol whines. “Don’t tease me.”

“Are you a virgin, Sungyeol?”

“Do I look or sound like a virgin to you?” he retorts and Myungsoo has to hold back a chuckle.

“No,” he says. “You’re too much like a slut to be one.”

Sungyeol whines, craning his head back and his cock twitching when he hears the dirty word, before he manages to control himself and make eye contact with Myungsoo.

“Come on, ‘Soo,” he croaks. “Fuck me. I need more. I need you inside of me.”

As much as Myungsoo wants to oblige, he doesn’t want to do this dry. Sungyeol may not be a virgin, but it doesn’t mean he can self-lubricate. He pulls himself reluctantly from the sofa bed and thinks. Given this is his first time with a man, he doesn’t really have a lube in stock.

His eyes lands on Sungjong’s desk and he smirks in triumph. Sungjong has lube, he’s sure. He opens the drawer and there they are, three small bottles of lube with various color and label.

“Extra moist, vanilla scented, extra relaxing,” he reads the label one by one.

“Figures you have a lube collection on your work desk,” Yeol responds dryly.

“Not mine,” Myungsoo laughs. “This is my partner’s magic drawer. You can get anything you like from here. So, which one do you want? Any preference?” he teases the magician, holding the bottle and showing them one by one.

“Like it matters!” Sungyeol barks in annoyance. “Get back here in three seconds or I’m cancelling.”

Myungsoo hurriedly takes the blue one and runs back to the bad, afraid of Sungyeol’s threat. He doesn’t wait before opening the bottle and pour a generous amount of the gel on his fingers. Sungyeol reassumes their earlier position and Myungsoo reaches for his entrance.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” he says before pushing the finger in. As the respond, Sungyeol thrusts back to his finger and moans.

“More, Myungsoo. More, please.”

Myungsoo adds one more finger and makes scissoring motion, probing, reaching, until he makes sure Sungyeol is ready to take him.

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol whines after a minute of scissoring. “Please. I need your cock. I want your big –OH!”

The reaction Sungyeol shows when Myungsoo touches his prostate makes his own erection throbs with want and finally, he decides that it is enough torture for both of them and pulls out the finger.

“Let me help,” Sungyeol suddenly takes the lube bottle from his hand and pours it directly on Myungsoo’s cock. It is hasty, messy, and oh very sexy, the way Sungyeol’s hands tremble as he moves them up and down, coating every inch of it with lube.

“There,” he says. “It’s ready. Put it in, Myungsoo. Now.”

“As you wish, Babe,” Myungsoo says, pushing Sungyeol back down and aligns himself with the magician’s hole. He pushes and makes it in one go.

The heat and the tightness is amazing and Myungsoo fears he may come right there right then, but Sungyeol doesn’t give him a chance to ponders to long because he rolls his hips.

“Move,” he croaks. “Move, Myungsoo. Please.”

So Myungsoo moves, pulling back and thrusting forward. Slow at first but he picks up his speed not long after, partly because of Sungyeol’s whines of “faster, harder, Myungsoo. Oh, yeah like that” and his own inability to control himself, because the heat inside is burning his body and he feels like he may lose his mind if he doesn’t move fast.

The slapping sound of their skin is so sexy, and the little moans Sungyeol made makes him gets goosebump, and Myungsoo uses his hand to pin Sungyeol’s on the either side of his head.

“Yeol,” he says. “Sungyeol, look at me.”

Those almonds eyes flutter open and comply. They look at Myungsoo with a raw honesty of lust and affection, it’s almost hurt. He hasn’t know Sungyeol a lot yet – he doesn’t know his past, his family, his real identity – but at this time all of them don’t matter. Sungyeol is here, under him, looking at his eyes, revealing everything he has for Myungsoo. Maybe there is no love there yet, but there is affection, and most important of all, there is trust….

Myungsoo looks back at the magician, letting him see all of the emotion Myungsoo can’t convey through his words, letting him understand that Myungsoo doesn’t have anything to hide.

Myungsoo will not betray him.

This is how they make love. Myungsoo pulls and thrusts, steady but passionate. Sungyeol responds under him, rolling his hips and moving back and forth. Sungyeol struggles to let his hands free and when Myungsoo lets him, the hands fly to wrap around Myungsoo’s neck as he pulls him down.

“I’m close,” Sungyeol breathes.

“Me too,” Myungsoo says among pants.

“Myungsoo. God. I’m coming. I’m –“

Myungsoo feels him coming, hot cum shoots on their stomach and chest. Myungsoo sees him coming, forehead frowning, eyes closing from the sensation and mouth parting, unable to make any word. He thrust one, twice, and he feels himself exploding, sending load and load of cum inside the magician.

 He drops himself on top of Sungyeol, earning a grunt from the magician before he rolls himself to the side and faces Sungyeol.

Nobody talks, because there is no need for words. Myungsoo smiles at Sungyeol, and Sungyeol smiles back, and like that, they fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

**7**

Having the reputation of a man who sleeps like the dead has exposed Myungsoo to various ways of violence waking up – from being slapped to being pushed down the bed, but this morning, he is woken up with a fucking needle.

He opens his eyes and Yeol – Sungyeol – is pricking his arm with a needle.

“Jesus! Is that even clean?” he screams.

“Of course, it’s new. I got if from the magic drawer you said. You’re right. He does have everything there,” Sungyeol shows him the newly opened package of needle. “I can’t wake you up any other way. Not even when I took your dick in my mouth.”

Myungsoo’s mouth is dry after waking up, but now it feels as dry as a desert.

“You did that?”

That’s impossible. Myungsoo would definitely wake up for that. Damn him for sleeping through that!

“Yes. I was hoping we can have some quickie before I left, but now we ran out of time, because you’re so hard to wake!” Sungyeol huffs and sits down next to him. He is already dressed, Myungsoo notes with disappointment, but only with his dress and his pants. No hat, no monocles.

Myungsoo smiles when he sees Sungyeol’s face. He can be content just looking at that face for the rest of life.

“How’s your legs?” Myungsoo asks, reaching for the thief’s thigh and caressing it.

“Well, it still hurts but it is to be expected. I won’t be able to do a heist for at least a week,” Sungyeol huffs, but he still leans into Myungsoo’s touch.

“Take a rest for at least two weeks,” Myungsoo advised, concerned. “Don’t force yourself, with that wound you may get a little slower. You have to think about your own safety too.”

“I know that,” Sungyeol says, sighing in contentedness as Myungsoo massages his thighs but. “I’ll use the time for healing to do some research instead. I’ll be busy.”

Sungyeol stretches his body and gets up, Myungsoo protests. This ends up too soon.

“Don’t leave me,” he tries to appeal with aegyo. Nobody can resist his aegyo, he knows that.

Sungyeol coos in peppers him with a kiss as a reward, but he straightens himself again.

“Your fellow detectives will go downstairs soon. I need to go, and you need to put some pants on,” he says. “Come on, Myungsoo. Get up. Be a responsible adult.”

Myungsoo doesn’t feel like being a responsible adult, if it means he can’t see Sungyeol for at least two weeks.

“Don’t make that kind of face,” Sungyeol laughs. “There will be next time.”

“Can I fuck you again next time?”

“No,” Sungyeol says. “Next time I fuck you.”

Myungsoo feels his erection waking up. “When would that be?”

Sungyeol winks before he opens the door. “I’ll send you a note.”

-

 

 

Thanks to Sungyeol’s pointy wake-up call, Myungsoo is able to put the sofa-bed back, shower, and spray some air freshener to get rid of the smell of sex. He just finished putting the spray back to Sungjong’s drawer when the front door opened and Sunggyu stumbles inside, throwing himself on the sofa. Myungsoo tries to style his face as normal as possible, considering he actually hasn’t get around to wipe the sofa with some wet tissues yet.

"How did last night go?” Sunggyu asks, making himself comfortable on his seat while pulling out his iPad to read some news.

“Amazing,” Myungsoo answers. “I mean, successful. We secured the evidence, and got them arrested too. Miss Yoon is ecstatic when I reported the result this morning.”

Sunggyu puts down his iPad and look at him, frowning. “We?”

“Uh. Dongwoo Hyung and I.”

Sungjong opens the door at that time and Myungsoo is thankful for the distraction. The boy brings a bag of bagels and three cups of coffee and he stops in front of the door for a moment, sniffing the air.

“Why do I smell my air freshener here?” he asks, giving accusing look to both Sunggyu and Myungsoo. Sunggyu shrugs and Myungsoo copies him.

“Why do you look glowing today, Myungsoo Hyung?” he asks again, still not moving. Sunggyu eyes him and Myungsoo shrugs.

Sungjong still looks at them suspiciously when he plops himself down on his desk. He opens the drawer to get something, and he pauses. Myungsoo thinks it is his cue to get out of the room.

He has his hand on the door handle when Sungjong tells Sunggyu, “Hyung, I don’t think you want to sit on that sofa.”

“Why?” Sunggyu asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Myungsoo Hyung brought his thief boyfriend here and had sex on that sofa last night.”

“Ew!!!” Sunggyu jumps. “For real? YAH KIM MYUNGSOO!!!”

Myungsoo yanks the door open and runs for his life.

-

 

 

When Myungsoo comes back to the office after lunch, the situation is less awkward and less hostile. He pretends there is nothing happened and takes a seat on his desk.

Right at that time their fax turns on and a paper comes out. Sunggyu who is closest to the machine snatches it and reads it.

 

_To: Detective Kim (Sunggyu)_

_I'm letting you know in advance that I'm going to steal Detective Kim Myungsoo tonight at 12 a.m. Tell him to get ready._

_Yeol the Phantom Thief ^^_

_P.S. I like his hair styled up the best_

 

Sunggyu crumples the notice in rage and annoyance before hitting Myungsoo's head with it.

"Hey!" Myungsoo protests when it lands on his hair, before opening it. He blushes beet red before straightening the paper and put it in his (personal) folder.

"Sungjong?"

"Yes, Hyung?"

"Can I borrow your hair gel?"

“Only if you promise to buy us a new sofa.”

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
